Hush Hush (Amila's 5th year) Book one
by Simple Hufflepuff
Summary: I told myself again that is didn't mean anything. That we were just acting upon lust and nothing else, but then why does it hurt every time I see him with her. Why can't I shake the feeling of his lips on mine? He hands on my skin? I shouldn't feel this way about his but I can't help it. I am just a Simple Hufflepuff and he is the Slytherin Prince. He's also dating my best friend
1. Prologue (edited)

**Hello! I hope you enjoy my story and for the ones that like first-person stories, the rest of the story is in first person but thought the Prologue would be better in 3rd person. The prologue is just to help you understand more of why her father left and where all Mia's hurt came from. Just so you are warned this is a longish story. Also I do have someone editing my story now so if you want the edit version (better grammar and spelling) just look Edited. But for the ones that it doesn't matter then just keep reading. Alright happy reading! :D**

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **(edited)

The room was dark, but it was far from quiet. Shouts from the next room reached the room of the girl. The girl with parents that had once loved each other. She sat on her bed, crying quietly, asking herself what she had done wrong. She already knew the answer. It was because she was different from most people, and she hated that.

"It's a gift! And it's not from the bloody devil!" Her mom shouted. The little girl cried harder with her legs against her chest and her face buried in her lap. Her chest tightened from the hate that her father had shown her over the past few days since she had received an owl from a school. Every kid feels separate or different during their life, but to be a witch, the little girl refused to believe it. She has only felt empty. It's lonely for her. She just wanted to be normal.

"She got it from me! I am a witch, and guess what, so is Ryan! Why do you think we cannot send him letters! He was thrown into Azkaban, a wizard prison!" The mom shouted more. Just over a month ago, her half-brother was sentenced for life in prison for various things that her parents refused to speak of it. He was only 19.

"What is Peter, a wizard as well?" her father finally shouted. His voice filled with either anger or sadness. The 11-year-old girl couldn't tell. Without her knowledge, her door opened slowly and a little boy slipped through, two years younger than her.

"Mia," the boy whispered faintly. Mia slowly moved her head from her lap and looked at the little boy with sad dark eyes.

"Peter." She smiled faintly.

"Am I a wizard like you?" he asked keeping his voice down.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever been able to do things and you don't even know how you did it?" Mia asked. She prayed with everything she had left, that he would say no. Just because all the hope for her father to love her again was gone, didn't mean it should be that way for Peter. When he shook his head, all the worry she carried for her brother washed away from her body in a wave. "Then no, you're not a wizard."

Peter walked over to Mia's small bookshelf and scanned the books looking for one, in particular. One that will make his sister smile and forget about all the mean things that father and mother are shouting at each other. Finding the perfect one, he pulled it out and walked over to his sister's bed. Peter sat up on the bed next to his older sister. He turned on the lamp next to the bed before opening the cover of the book. Skipping all of the intro pages, he found the beginning of the story and began reading, "Many years ago a wealthy merchant lived in a busy port town…"

After the second page, Mia soon found herself falling asleep. Not because she was bored but for many other reasons. By the next morning, Mia found herself alone with only her mother. Love no longer filled her heart but only anger and depression. Her face forgot how to make a real smile and laughter never left her lips. When the next school year came around, her mom enrolled her in a school to enhance her wizarding abilities. Her old muggle, or at least that's what her mom calls non-magic folk, friends stopped visiting. Mia never made any new friends, but people did talk to her every once in a while. She was more of a loner than anything and because of that, she became good at her studies. Not the top, but good enough where the teachers didn't need to help her and where she became a tutor for a lot of it.

As for her home life, it became unbearable. Her mother was never home and became a bit crazy. She became even lonelier and began to cry herself to sleep. However, she refused to let anyone see her depression. She found that a fake smile was the best mask for her feelings and wore it often. Though just like an ordinary mask it could never hide her eyes, which showed her true feelings; pain. Mia only found peace at her school.


	2. Chapter 1 (edited)

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

A sigh slipped from my lips as I sat back in her chair. Looking down I saw that I had three open books and papers in a pile with a bunch of writing. Setting down the pencil, I wrapped my brown hair in a messy bun, while reading one of my muggle books. For one of my classes, I had to write an essay on a Muggle children's book. I chose my favorite; Beauty and the Beast. It's been three and a half years since my brother read the book to me, and every year I find myself rereading the book.

'I wonder how things are going in Europe?' I wondered, pulling out the Daily Prophet from my backpack. It mostly talked about the Tri-Wizard tournament going on at Hogwarts.

'Hogwarts would be nice' I thought. I scanned the rest of the paper, checking if there was any more news about the Dark Mark that had been cast at the Quidditch World Cup, but found nothing. This whole matter, the Dark Mark and the Dark Lord, who was destroyed by a boy named Harry Potter, interested me a lot.

I heard some giggles and then a girly sigh not too far away. Probably some girls freaking out about Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Girls around here seemed to buy the Daily Prophet just to read about Harry. I had only even heard of it recently, because the Dark Mark had caught my attention. On a side note, I should probably return the paper back to the girl I stole it from.

Turning the paper face up, I glanced at the front page again. The Third task will be taking place tomorrow. It was a good thing that no one has died. They had even raised the age limit, simply because it was that deadly of a game.

"Mia Morgan?" A girl questioned. I look over and saw the girl standing nervously.

"Yes?" I said.

"A note from the headmistress", the little girl said holding up a note. Looking down at the note and then back up at the little girl, I flashed a fake smile and took it from her hands.

"Thank you," I whispered and turned back to my books. Opening the note, I immediately recognized my mother's handwriting saying that I am going to be staying for summer break. It looked as though it had been sent for the Headmistress. Letting out a sigh I looked at the second page. It was a list of classes to take during the summer. It was a summer school program for teens who want to go to a muggle school during the real school year. Or if someone wanted extra help with their magic studies. In my case, my mother just didn't want to deal with me.

Closing the books, I dumped everything into my bag, and made my way to the library exit. On my way out, I crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin. As I walked outside the library the cold winter air greeted me. I pulled my arms closer as I hurried off to my dorm rooms. There are four dorms altogether, and each dorm has two grades in each. I became lucky, because I had a dorm closest to the school and the library. Entering the dorm, I climbed up the stairs to the second level and walked down the hall until I came to the painting that held the room I stayed in. Already knowing who I was the painting greeted me warmly.

"How is Miss. Morgan doing today?" The painting asked.

"Found out I will be staying for Summer break. Oh, the fun I will have." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry to hear that sweetheart!" The painting said as it opened the door.

"Not like anyone at home cares," I mumbled miserably and walked through the door. Each room held about three people. Being one of the first ones here I had claimed the bed closest do the door. Throwing my things on the foot of the bed, I collapsed onto my bed. Closing my dark brown eyes, I soon fell into a deep sleep.

"How could they say he wants attention?" A girl, not too far from me, shouted.

"Oh my Merlin!

Look it says Harry knows Parseltongue!

This Draco kid is in the same year as Harry! I wonder if they are friends." One girl said lovingly, holding the paper close to her.

I was eating breakfast in the main hall, when my issue of the daily prophet landed by next bowl of cereal.

"If Harry is telling the truth about the feeling that You-Know-Who is coming back, do you think he will come to America?" I heard a young girl question.

I set down my spoon and grabbed the daily prophet quickly. I didn't think to lift the paper high enough, and since I was doing it so fast, the paper hit the rim of the bowl. The bowl fell over spilling cereal all over my uniform. I felt my cheeks warm up but tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment.

"Merlin," I whispered as I heard a few snicker. I just ignored it and began wiping myself down with a napkin.

"Dude, she is wearing a pink bra!" A guy not too far away whispered gleefully. I didn't dare look to see who it was, because I already knew. It was Marcuse Gray, the guy I had a crush on since I started at school. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put in on before anymore eyes wandered over. Crimson red in the face, I grabbed my things and rushed out of the main hall.

"Why do I have to be such a klutz" I mumbled. After making my way back to the dorm and changing my clothes, I sat down to read the Daily Prophet. It was about Harry's scar and You-Know-Who's return.

"Are they that afraid of a name? Just use the word Voldemort!" I rolled my eyes. "Or better yet, use his former name Tom Riddle!"

I could not lie that wizards being this afraid of him, that they couldn't even use his real name, humored me.

"Harry isn't the only wizard disturbed and dangerous," I said finishing the article.

I sat in summer school class bored. I thought taking potions would be a fun way to spend part of my summer. Although, all we had done was review what I have done during the school year for the teens that go to Muggle School. An owl flew in the classroom and landed on the teacher's desk with a paper tied to its leg.

"Alright, please open your books to the Girding Potion, and list the entire place where you can find the ingredients on a piece of parchment." The teacher instructed. I opened my book. I slowly flipped through the pages looking for the correct potion.

"Miss Morgan, can you please head to the headmistress office." The teachers asked.

The entire class ooohed like I was in trouble. Just to prove I was not in trouble, which I was certain of, because I am one of the smart kids, I began to name off all the ingredients and where they can be found.

"Amelia Morgan, please." The teachers exclaimed.

"You're welcome, and have a wonderful day in potions," I said and exited the room. I let out a chuckle as I walked down the hall. I amused myself when I did things like that, but I refused to let anyone see how much I enjoyed it.

Arriving at the headmistress office, I walked in to find Clara, my mother, impatiently walking around the room. (Yes, I am going to stop calling my mother mom for she doesn't deserve it. I will just keep saying it to her face otherwise I might get punished and you will learn quickly what punishment entails.)

"Oh sweetie, I have missed you," Clara said hugging me. Her frizzy, curly hair was in my face. I noticed a few more grays since the last time we saw each other.

"Miss you too mom," I said dryly. "So what's this all about?"

"We are moving!" Clare said wide eyed. More wrinkles covered her face. I am guessing she picked up smoking again.

"Moving?" I asked as I looked over at the headmistress.

"Miss Morgan, you will no longer be enrolled in our school. We already sent your transcripts over sea." The Headmistress said, "You should have no problem finding a place there. You are one of the brightest students here."

"Overseas?" I questioned my mom.

"Worry about that later. For now, let's go. We need to finish packing the house." my mother said pulling me to the fireplace. Clara threw down the floo power, and I left in a green smoke.

Arriving at my house, I saw that everything was placed in a box. I stepped out of the fireplace waiting for my mother and moments later, Clara appears in the fireplace.

"Mom! Are you going to explain what's happening?" I exclaimed. I was freaking out. Clara walked out of the room, and up the stairs in the hallway. I followed her.

"We're moving!" Clara said in delight, "I am hoping it can all be done tonight, and with magic, I don't see why it wouldn't. I hope the house the Dark Lord given us is delightful. Typically he picks dark and-"

I interrupted her, "What Dark Lord?"

"Mia manners! Have I taught you nothing?" Clara turned to me when she was at the top of the stairs. "Crucio!"

I held on to the railing of the stairs as I fell to my knees hard. The pain caused me to curl up in a ball, making it worse than before. Finally I let out a scream, and Clara ended the spell. Sweat and tears fell down my face. My face was probably red from holding in all the pain. I let a breath out through my mouth, and my jaw did nothing but shake just like the rest of my body. People might think I would be used to the pain, since I have felt that curse for three years now, but it's worse every time it happens.

"Isn't this exciting?" Clara laughed, "Now clean up, Honey, they will be over any minute. Oh and before I forget, I might have broken a few things in your room. You know how sometimes my anger gets the best of me."

Clara walked down the hall to her room. Breathing heavily and gripping the rail, I stood up. It felt as though my legs were going to give out at any moment. I finished walking up the stairs and stumbled into my room. I leaned against the door frame in pain. Most of my things in the room were destroyed. I breathed deeply. Finally, after a couple of minutes, my legs stopped shaking, and I felt my strength return to them. I let out a sigh, walked into my bathroom, and turned on the cold water splashing it all over my face. Most of the pain was gone from my body by this time.

I dried off my face with a hanging towel. I heard Clara call, "Mia come down."

I exited my bathroom, and slowly walked down to the hall. I headed down the steps, this time quicker, almost like I was skipping down them, and stepped into the former living room.

"This must be your filthy half breed of a child," A man said as I walked through the door. I looked up sharply. The man's hair grew past his shoulders. His posture was graceful. My gaze fell on the others and by the looks of them; they have been in prison for a few years.

"She's my daughter, Malfoy. And never call her that. She just might be what the Dark Lord is looking for," Clara threatened pushing me to the fireplace. I looked at my mother bewildered.

'Might be what the Dark Lord is looking for?' I repeated in my head.

"Alright honey, you know what to do," my mother said, giving me a hand full of floo powder. "Say Malfoy's Mansion. Oh, you're so cute!" My mother pinched my cheek before she backed away. I threw down the powder, said exactly what Clara told me, and disappeared in the green smoke.

I coughed a few times from the smoke, before turning my gaze out of the chimney. What I found was completely unexpected. An incredibly cute guy leaned against the table with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"And you must be the half-blood. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy." He smiled and took his hand out of his pocket for a handshake.

'That name sounds familiar' I thought. I questioningly looked at his hand and chuckled quietly.

"It's Amelia to you. Call me Half-blood and don't expect an answer," I said and emphasized my name.

"Got it"

Moving past him, I looked around the room. It was a large dining room. 'Damn they're rich. Probably pureblood's then,' I thought as Draco let out a chuckle.

"Your accent is strange," he said.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I said, not interested in him or at least that's what I was trying to make it appear as. If I was honest, I was completely interested in him, but I can't have anything good come into my life, so I just pushed the interest away like an unwanted toy. Why would he be interested in me anyway?

"Smile more, and I might not call you Half-blood," Draco said. I turned around, and found Draco only a few inches away from me. This made my cheeks flush a deep, crimson red.

Showing a fake smile, I asked, "Happy?"

"Very much so," Draco answered. I swallowed hard, and took a step back. I turned around, as I found myself wanting to smile. A real smile, not like the fake ones I generally show people.

"I know where I heard your name, it was in the Daily Prophet," I finally realized as I turned around. I was a bit excited that I could finally place where I had heard the name. "You make yourself sound like you are a friend with Harry by the thing you said."

"Don't ever say I am friends with Scarface. Potter." Draco snapped. I backed off though I found the nickname scar-face funny.

"Scar-face? I bet he doesn't like that." I chuckled with a small smile. This time I didn't hide it, but nevertheless, just as quickly as it came; it disappeared back into my usual empty face as Clara burst through the chimney. Like an obedient child, I pushed past Draco and went over to Clara.

"Stay away from him," Clara said eyeing Draco like dead meat. I nodded quickly, being the compliant child I had to be. I didn't want too many punishments in one day. Mr. Malfoy came through the chimney and right away, walked off. Not even a glance towards his son or a greeting to him. Clara followed after, dragging me along. Her grip was hard and it would probably leave some bruises. I couldn't help but look at Draco when I passed by him. I could not read the expression on his face, but it wasn't happiness. When I had my hand free from Clara's grasp, I glanced behind to see if Draco was following and to my delight, he was. I took a half a step slower and found myself by Draco's side.

"What school do you go to here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hogwarts. Not the greatest if you want to learn real magic." Draco shrugged, "You know what school you are going to be attending?"

"Nope. And from the stories I hear in America, Hogwarts is the greatest school to go to in Europe." I said. I mentally noted of my accent changed slightly.

"Cute. You know you pick up on accents every well," Draco laughed. I blushed. I decided not to talk to him anymore, but that didn't stop me from taking glances at him.

"Take a picture, love, it will last longer that way," Draco smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. The first glance I had of you was all I needed. There isn't much to see anyways". I quickened my pace slightly. My face was probably completely flushed, as I bit the bottom of my lip to hide my smile. As usual, I made myself look like an idiot in front of hot guys. Though at least it wasn't as bad as the pink bra episode.

Mr. Malfoy stopped on front of two large doors. A presence of evil and darkness seemed to pour out of the room. A presence that caused me to feel extremely uncomfortable. It didn't bother Mr. Malfoy though, because he walked right in the room.

"Mia,stay here. No trouble, please." Clara said. I gave Clara a fake smile along with a confident nod. With a slight hesitation, Clare walked over and opened the doors. She looked back at me before slipping in. I dropped my head and leaned against the wall across from the door.

"So half-blood, why does your mother praise? You seem like a normal witch." Draco asked me. I looked at Draco trying to figure out what he's talking about Clara praising me. Sure, Clara praises me about things like my magic, but I would be punished if I didn't pass with flying colors. The praises never last long anyways.

"I guess I am just that amazing at my studies," I said. Draco was about to reply to my comment, but the doors opened. Clara appeared and right away looked at me. Mr. Malfoy looked behind her with a disgusted look upon his face.

'Draco, leave." Mr. Malfoy snapped angrily. Draco nodded and walked away.

"Mia, come here," Clara said. I walked over to Clara. She smiled touching my face. "You just might have a killer headache in the morning."

And then Clara walked me into the room.


	3. Chapter 2 (edited)

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2** (edited)

I sat up quickly. My head pounded. I slowly opened my eyes, and was nearly blinded by the rising sun. Once I adjusted to the light, I glanced around the room. To my left, there was a big sliding door that led to a balcony. Above it was a smaller, half circle, stain glass window. There were boxes stacked in front of the door that had my name written on them. Must have been all of my belongings. Not like they would be that useful, as most were broken. As my gaze moved right, I found that the room was decorated with someone else's things. The door opened suddenly, as Clara stepped through with an enormous smile.

"You're awake! Good, we have to unpack everything. But first, we must paint this place. The last owners didn't know how to die, but gave Nagini an excellent hunt." Clara laughed, "This will be your room, so you can work on it first. If you need anything call for me".

Clara left the room, closing the door behind her. I swallowed hard, and brought my legs up to my chest. I already knew that I didn't like this place.

The door opened again, and Clara walked back in with her wand.

"Sorry honey, I forget to do something. Obliviate." Clara said sweetly. Everything about visiting the Malfoy's Mansion, and the killing of the people of this house, slowly left my mind. All the times I read about Tom Riddle and the Dark Mark vanished from my memory as well.

"Sorry Mom, what did you say?" I said, straightening out my legs.

"Just wanted to say that you should pack up everything that you don't want from the room. We might be able to get a good deal on it. But before you do that, we need to bring you to see the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Meet me downstairs in ten." Clara said, and exited the room. I slid off the bed.

"That is a definite keeper!" I remarked, and walked over to the box that said clothes. Grabbing a black plaid skirt, and a deep red blouse with a tied bow by the neck, I slipped out of the clothes I had worn yesterday, and put on the clean ones. Next, I dug out a pair of dark tights, and slipped them on as well. I found my hat sitting on top of all the clothes in the next box, and placed it on my head. Slipping on my converses by the bed, I hurried out of the room, and down the hall.

"Mia, where are you?" I heard Clara shout.

"I'm coming," I mumbled, rushing down the stairs not even looking at the new house. I could never see it as my home. It would always feel like a beautiful prison. Following Clara's voice, I found myself in a large living room.

"Wow. Is the rest of the house like this?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie, Now Hogwarts we go." Clara smiled, and pushed me into the fireplace. Gripping the floo powder, I threw it down and said the destination. I was gone in a Green smoke.

"She is gone Dark Lord. She shouldn't be back for a while." Clara said.

"And she knows nothing about me?" The Dark Lord questioned.

"Nothing at all. I will make sure she befriends Potter and his friends as well. She's always had a positive outlook on life, no matter how many times I hurt her, so it won't be difficult for her to be friends with them." Clara said bitterly.

"Good. If anything goes wrong, she won't have a mother." The Dark Lord threatened, before leaving. Clara closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before stepping in the fireplace. She threw the floo powder down, and was gone in a puff of green smoke.

Exiting the fireplace, Clara looked at her daughter sitting in the chair in front of the Headmaster's fireplace.

"Sorry for being late. Shall we begin?" Clara said taking a seat. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the middle of my new room, and looked upon everything that was laying there; making sure every little detail was perfect. It was even better than my last room that I had, because here there was a lot more space to place things, and it also had lovely furniture. I was excited to hear, that there would be extra rooms in the house for studying, making potions, and other things to help me with my studies.

Scratching on glass made my gaze shift toward the window. at first I didn't see anything, but then I noticed that close to the window was a balcony, and a snow white owl had perched herself on the edge of the balcony. Never observing an owl before, beside when my father had first left me, I ran to the balcony doors to let the owl in. The owl flew in, dropped a letter on the desk and perched itself on the chair. I ran over to the letter and picked it up. It was addressed to me, which made my heart race in excitement. I threw myself on my bed, and opened the letter. My eyes scanned the page.

It was mostly about being accepted to Hogwarts, and a hope for me to have a great year. I would be starting my 5th year at Hogwarts. There was also a list of things I needed to get, and instructions to meet with a professor on the train ride. They wrote a list of books for me to review in the areas that I hadn't scored perfectly on my tests.

"Mom!" I shouted, not taking my eyes off the paper. There was no answer from Clara. I slid off my bed and walked out of my room. I called out for Clara again, but still no answer. I found myself wandering down the stairs. I heard voices from the study. I opened the door and peeked inside the room. There was a group of people there. Mr. Malfoy stood among them.

"Mom," I said quietly. Clara turned to face me. A smile was on her face.

"Yes?" Clara asked.

"I wanted to let you know I was accepted into Hogwarts. I will be needing supplies, and to review some of the books that they thought I needed work on." I explained to Clara. Clara looked at the other Death Eaters before walking to the other side of the room, waving me over.

"Well honey, we won't be able to buy the books from the previous year, but you should be smart enough to know it" Clara whispered happily.

"But mom, there are books on here I-" I stopped myself, "Okay. I understand. Can I go and buy my supplies?"

Smiling, Clara, pulled out money and replied, "Of course honey. Now be a good little girl, and leave the room."

"Sorry for the interruption," I said and hung my head down in shame. I felt a small pouch of money in my hands as I looked over at the Death Eaters and with that, I hurried out of the room, and down the hall.

Hitting something, I fell to the ground. I looked up to find Draco standing there. I remembered meeting him at the formal dinner after Clara and I were back from visiting Hogwarts. I inhaled sharply and didn't let it go. He picked up the letter to Hogwarts.

"Looks like we will be going to school together." He said holding out his hand to me. I was unsure whether to take it or not, and then I finally decided to grab a hold of his hand. To my surprise, his hand was warm. He helped me up, before handing the letter over. I took a step away from him. I felt that I should leave. That if I stayed out with him, bad things would happen. On the other hand, my heart felt that he was good, and I could trust him.

Breaking the silence, Draco said, "You can find most your school supplies at Diagon Alley."

"Okay. That shouldn't be too hard." I said looking over the list.

"See you around," Draco mumbled walking off. I began to worry about multiple things, and wanted to hang out with Draco, so I could have some sort of friend. I was not too good at approaching others. I quickly called out "Wait."

Draco stopped, and turned to look at me.

"I don't know what I am doing, I mean where I am going." I paused, "Do you know how to get there at least."

"You've got a chimney right?" He questioned grinning. I nodded quickly.

"Well, there you go! You have a way to get there." Draco said and turned away.

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

"And why would I hang out with a Half-blood?" Draco questioned dryly. 'You have no reason at all.' I thought.

"Digon Alley. Got it." I said and stepped back, before walking down the hall to where the living room might be. As much as I wanted him to come with me, I knew it was only a fantasy.

"Thank you!" I said as I left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Looking down the list, I let out a sigh. I was lost in the crowd of people. Not only was I 5 foot and everyone else much taller, I was now lost in a place that I have never been.

Catching a sign of a bookstore across the street, I stepped forward in a hurry before finding myself falling over. My things went flying everywhere, as my knees hit the hard stone walkway. I felt a shot of pain in my leg, but nothing that made me cry or scream. Instead, I hurried and tried to pick up all my things.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, kneeling down next to me. I looked over at a girl and nodded my head. She began to help me gather my things and I stood up.

"You must be new around here." She said to me.

Letting out a laugh, I said, "Is it that obvious?"

"I was just on my way to buy school supplies, if you want you can join me." the brown haired girl offered. With a grin, I nodded.

"I am Hermione Granger. And you might be?" She said holding out her hand. I wiped my hands off as I said, "Mia. Mia Morgan. Pleasure to meet you." then I shook Hermione's hand. "Now where might I find a bookstore for these books?"

Agreeing on the bookstore to go to first, I tried making conversation with Hermione, "What school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts. You?" Hermione replied.

"I will be starting as a 5th year." I smiled. 'Hopefully another friend.' I thought.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" Hermione asked happily.

"No. I will figure that out on the train ride there. What house are you in?" I questioned. Hopefully, I could be sorted into that house. Then at least I would know somebody besides Draco, who was a Slytherin. Even if I was sorted into Slytherin, I didn't see Draco talking to me anymore then he did currently.

"Gryffindor. Though with everything that is happening, I don't know if Hogwarts is the place you want to go." Hermione said. She opened the door to the bookstore, and we both walked in.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Haven't you read the daily prophet? The first major report about it was with the Quidditch Wold Cup. Death Eater attacked that night." Hermione said then stopped. She looked as though she wanted to continue, but didn't know how to.

"I came from America. Unless we had a lot of money, we didn't receive the Daily Prophet. And America Prophet doesn't report on the same things, I am guessing." I said. Silence fell between us as she nodded.

"Hermione what is it?" I mumbled.

"It's nothing. Just something that a friend told me." Hermione said staring at the bookshelf.

"It's just Potter trying to become more famous that's all." A voice came from behind me. Both Hermione and I turn around, "Isn't that right, Granger."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said. The atmosphere changed drastically. I looked at Draco, before looking back at Hermione. Not having any idea what was going on I tried to shrink away.

"I just have something for the Half-blood here," Draco said and turned to me. My eyes widened. I didn't understand what had just happened.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I don't see why I have to deal with this half-blood, " Draco mumbled as he grabbed something from his pocket, before holding out a bag. When I brought my hand up to grab it, he dropped it. It landed on the floor, and I heard the sound of metal hitting metal. It sounded like the bag was filled with money.

"And your mother said not to come home. Find an inn or something but whatever it is, you won't be going home tonight."

I didn't know what to say. Leaving a child at school for the summer, where they have a place to sleep and eat, is one thing. Throwing your child onto the streets, when she doesn't know anything about these parts, was an entirely different thing. I almost couldn't believe what Draco was telling me.

I kneeled down to pick up the money. 'Do not cry, Mia. Do not cry.' I repeated in my head. My hand gripped the bag tighter than what it needed t, but it was the only way I could hold the tears back. When I stood back up, Draco was gone. I looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"Malfoy was lying…right?" Hermione questioned.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Hermione. Hopefully, we can meet again soon." I said and hurried out of the bookstore.

I wasn't even looking to see where I was going, I just hurried off down the street, and as soon as I found a place to hide, I sat there letting the tears run down my face.


	4. Chapter 3 (edited)

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **(edited)

I clenched my hand tightly around my trunk. Even though millions of wizards surrounded me, I still felt alone. Most of it was because everyone had a friend greeting him/her or family waved good-bye; I had neither. Clara sent my things to the place I stayed at and told me to stay there for the rest of the summer. I became good acquaintances with some of the people around the town, but it was still lonely.

After someone had run into me, I began to walk towards the train. It was an older fancy train that might have been in western films she'd see back in America. Waiting for my turn to go on the train, I looked around. So many new faces and none of them knew me. This was my one chance to be someone different. Almost like a fresh start, I would be able to do it.

Once on, I walked down the rows looking for a place to sit. Most of them seemed full while others were not welcoming. I came upon one that only had one girl in it. I moved closer to the door to get a better look. The girl's blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She had it pulled over one shoulder with a secured hair tie. She also had a paler complexion, but it fit with her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

The girl turned her head and gazed at me. Right away, I opened the door.

"Um, hi, I was wondering if I could sit with you," I asked politely. I shifted at the door, biting the inside of my lower lip. It's something I did when I started to feel nervous. It's also a bad habit I have been trying to break.

"If you really wish, but there might be others joining. But they generally don't stay long." She said and turned her gaze out to the window. I slipped into the compartment. Above both seats were racks, but the one on the girl's side had a trunk. I found it big enough to shove my trunk up there. At least it wouldn't be in the way of the travel.

Taking a seat across from the girl, I sat there looking around.

"So, what year you going to be in?" the girl asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new here but I'm going to be a 5th year. How about you?" I questioned.

"4th year. I am Lindsay Riddle. Slytherin House." She said, extending her hand out. I took it and shook her hand firmly.

"Mia. Mia Morgan. I don't know what house I will be in though I have always thought Hufflepuff fit me." I let out a soft laugh.

Lindsay smiled before going on to say, "I have a best friend in Hufflepuff, or at least she was before she moved. Hufflepuff is a good house, just not for me." She let out a laugh beneath her smile, and I followed Lindsay's laugh. The door opened revealing a familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't Half-Blood. How was living out on the streets?" Draco mocked. I looked at him in shock. He does go to Hogwarts, so we were bound to see each other at least once, but I was hoping to avoid him.

"You two know each other," Lindsay questioned. I slowly nodded.

"Clara, my mom, kind of knows Draco's father," I mumbled. It's not like I could go around telling people my mom was a former death eater. That's totally social suicide. And the only reason I knew that is, because when I saw the skull and snake on Clara's arm I had decided to research it.

"Her mom's a death eater. Nothing to hide here, half-blood, Lindsay has Death Eaters for parents as well." Draco said plopping down next to Lindsay. Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would rather not have the whole school know I have a crazy death eater for a mom," I mumbled.

"Well, you could just tell them she's insane. That part isn't a lie." Draco pointed out. I rolled my eyes, and then sneaked a glance at Draco. He smiled before turning his attention to Lindsay. It was like she was his world and nothing else stand in the way. I felt envy run through my body causing me to stood up fast. Draco and Lindsay moved their eyes away from each other to look at me.

"I forgot I have to go talk to someone. I will be back later." I mumbled before rushing out the compartment. My heart pounded faster, and I began to have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never felt anything like it before. After asking a few people around, I found myself in a train car with Professor McGonagall.

"You must be Amelia! We are happy to have you here." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile. She smiled and began to look through papers.

"Now there will be a lot for you to catch up in. However, classes don't seem to be the problem. It looks like you were the top of your class at your former school. Though if there is anything you need help with, you can go to the house Perfects. You'll meet yours when we arrive. So would you like to be sorted right now, or do it later with the first years?" She said turning her gaze up at me.

"Now please," I replied. The professor stood from her chair, walking over to a box. She pulled out a hat and placed it upon my head. I jumped when it began to speak.

"Calm child, for I am but an old hat always ready to sort you into a house. I look deep into your mind, and soul to see your deepest desires. Slytherin would be a right choice for you, but you are too loyal and fair to be placed in such a house. Nevertheless, don't be discouraged by the house I'm about to put you in. For you it's going to be your greatest strength but also your biggest downfall." The hat told me and then yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

McGonagall smiled, placing the hat back in the box. She wrote it down before turning back to me.

"I thought for sure you'd be in Ravenclaw." She said. She took some things out of the desk and handed them to me. She gave me a few Hufflepuff patches, ties and among others things I didn't care to look at. I left the room and made my way through the train cars. I looked down at the things while walking. I felt happy to be in Hufflepuff, but then I was back to having no friends or at least any in my house.

"Mia!" I heard behind me as I walk. Looking back, I saw Hermione waving to me from a compartment. Smiling, I walked back over to Hermione.

"Hi. Long time no see." I said with a smile and looked in the compartment.

"It has been a while. You left in such a rush. I hope everything was sorted out." Hermione said pulling my gaze back to her.

"Yep! Nothing to worry about at all. Just Draco being a git. Oh yeah, I was sorted into Hufflepuff." I said holding up my things. Hermione smiled.

"We'll have to hang out outside of class. Our houses don't have many classes together. Come meet my friends." Hermione said opening the door up more and stepping inside. I stepped in, but stayed close to the door.

"This is Ron, Ginny, and Harry. We are all in Gryffindor." Hermione smiled, "Guys this is the girl I met at Diagon Alley, Mia."

"Hi everyone," I said, waving my hand. They all waved back.

"Are you just starting this year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. During the summer, my mom packed up everything from America and moved here." I said.

"America really? Bloody Hell." Ron said. My smile grew as I started to feel more comfortable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then," Harry said with a smile. Though I know that smile far too well. It's a smile that was used when you were trying to hide something. Nevertheless, I nodded my head and smiled. I turned around and opened the door before walking out. Giving one last wave, I walked away.

_In the compartment, Harry looked at Hermione._

_"__Isn't it odd that she is joining Hogwarts so suddenly?" Harry questioned._

_"__Are you implying that she's here for that?" Hermione said, not believing Harry was accusing her of it. Though Hermione couldn't completely deny it. Malfoy did know her mom, and everyone knew Malfoy's parents were death eater, it did have some sense to it._

_Not wanting to agree or disagree, Hermione didn't say anything._

I shoved all my Hufflepuff things in the pocket before entering the compartment. Taking a seat in my spot that I had left, I looked at Draco and Lindsay. It looked like they had gotten comfortable after I left. Draco has his arm around her, and she was leaning on him. His hand was also on her leg, which he removed when he looked at me.

"Half-blood is back," Draco said smirking. Lindsay elbowed him in the gut lightly.

"Did you find out what house you're going to be in?" Lindsay asked. Releasing his arm from Lindsay, Draco jumped to sit on the other side, sitting close to me. I froze trying to figure out what he was doing. Lindsay was just about to say something, when Draco, started first.

"I've got a new nickname for you. How's Hufflepuff." He laughed pulling back and held up my tie. I snatched the tie from him. "Too bad though. I don't hang out with Hufflepuff."

"It's okay, we can still be friends. Draco still follows his father's rules about Slytherin's being the only great house." Lindsay said. I smiled and looked down at my tie. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"You know your father will find out about this one day," Draco said returning to his seat next to Lindsay.

"I don't care. I am not like him." Lindsay uttered.

"Whatever," Draco said standing up. "I'm leaving."

Draco left, leaving Lindsay and me alone.

"Is he always like this?" I questioned.

"Not always. Draco is misunderstood more than anything."

I nodded before looking out the window.

"Misunderstood," I mumbled under my breath. All I knew was that I wanted to get to know him better.


	5. Chapter 4 (edited)

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **(edited)

I stretched as I opened my eyes. It was my first full day at Hogwarts, and I was going to try and make the best of it. Sitting up, I saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones already awake and getting ready. I met Hannah yesterday; she is the perfect in her year and was showing me around. Susan had introduced herself when I came up to the room.

"Good morning Amelia!" Hannah said.

"Good morning, Hannah, Susan." I mumbled slipping out of the bed, my feet touching the warm carpet. The two other girls were still sleeping. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out the school uniform before making my way to the bathroom. Stripping of my clothes, I changed into my school uniform and walked out. Susan was putting on make-up in the mirror and Hannah tied off her hair in low pig-tales.

"When do we know what classes schedule are?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"During breakfast. Do you want to head down with us?" Hannah asked. Hannah turned towards me with a smile. I nodded standing up and following Hannah out the door.

"Wait for me!" Susan shouted before standing up quickly and following after us. She caught up with our group and walked beside me.

"Amelia, where did you come from?" Susan asked.

"America. My home was in a small town in Wisconsin, but I studied at a place in New York City." I explained.

"How come you came all the way to England?" Hannah questioned. Not wanting to tell the truth, I tried to think of a lie quickly.

"My parent got divorced so my mom went back to her family. They live here in England. I was forced to go with my mom, because my father didn't want anything to do with me. My mom made many great memories here at Hogwarts, so she sent me here…. to forget about the past." I told a white lie. Most of it was true, but there was some parts I made up, so Clara didn't look so cruel.

"Sorry for asking." Hannah said. "You were sorted into a great house then. People may look down upon us a lot, but I say they are just jealous that they aren't as awesome as us!"

"We have tons of parties and Quidditch here is incredible. Just stay clear from Slytherins. Most aren't too friendly with Hufflepuffs." Susan said.

"Well, except for Malfoy's Girlfriend. She's cool even if she is dating Malfoy." Hannah said

"Who is Malfoy's Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Lindsay Riddle. She's a fourth year Slytherin. You came in with her." Susan said. Then everything started to make sense to me. Why Draco looked at Lindsay like that, why those two seem so close. Even during dinner how those two looked at each other like they were the only two alive.

They walked into the common room where two boys stood there talking. One was Ernie and the other one was Justin. Ernie was the other perfect in Hufflepuff.

"Hey Amelia. How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Ernie asked.

"Great! Beds here are so nice. Everything about the room is fun and themed out. My former dorms I stayed at from my previous school were boring. We couldn't do anything to them." Mia smiled.

"Well, if you like their beds, you'll just love their food here!" Justin said, "And with that thought, I am starving. Let's go!"

Everyone began to head towards the exit to the dorm. With a smile and butterflies in my stomach, I followed after them. I mostly just listened to their conversation as I tried to memorize the way to get back to the common room. Entering the great hall, we made our way to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione snapped me out of the amazement of the ceiling.

I waved to her and after telling the other Hufflepuff's I would be back, I walk over to where her and her friends sat.

"How was your first night?" Hermione asked.

"Great! I am just excited to start class now." I smiled taking a seat next to her. Across from her were Harry and Ron, who both smiled at me. Though Ron was mostly stuffing his face with food.

"Do you know what electives you will be taking?" Hermione questioned

"I did sign up for Divanation and Arithmancy. I just don't know if I will be getting it or not." I smiled.

"You better be smart for Arithmancy. It is terrible!" Ron said with a mouth full of food. Hermione and I made a disgusted face to each other, because Ron talked with food falling out of his mouth. Then we both laughed.

"Arithmancy isn't that bad. It's wonderful and one of my favorite subject." Hermione explained.

"I always love a good challenge." I smiled with a thumbs up.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why did you move to Europe so suddenly?" Harry questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione muttered.

"It's okay Hermione. I might be getting that a lot. My parent got divorced recently and, because my father didn't want a witch for a child, my mom had to take me in. My mom left her entire life in England, even her fiancé, for my father, but he believes that witches and wizards are signs of the devil and left. Having nothing in the states she had to return to her family." I explained my cover story, adding more detail to make it more realistic.

"What about the thing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"My mom comes from high-end purebloods, so they know the Malfoy's well. Seeing how I am a half-blood my mom wanted to convince the rest of my family that I am part of the family even with my status so she wanted me stay away for a bit." I lied. I knew this lie was going to get out of hand one of these days, but I had too. I couldn't tell them Clara was a death eater. I already know they wouldn't like that.

"Amelia! Your schedule is here." Hannah over from the Hufflepuff table called.

"Coming." I shout back.

"Bye Mia! Hopefully, we have some classes today." Hermione said. I smiled and nodded before standing up and walking over to Hannah. She was with Pomona Sprout or at least that's what I was guessing. I was told she is the head of the Hufflepuff house.

"You must be Amelia!" Sprout said handing me a piece of paper.

"I mostly go by Mia." I smiled taking the paper. It looks a lot different from what I am used to at American schools. With this, my classes changed every day for the week. America schools it was mostly the same throughout the entire week. How am I going to remember this? I thought.

"You're taking Arithmancy. I hear that class is really hard!" Hannah said.

"Well, I wanted a real challenge. But how am I going to remember this schedule?" I freaked out.

"Are you not used to schedules like this in America?" Ernie questioned curiously. I shook my head.

"Well, it won't be too hard right away. Hufflepuff mostly sticks together through most classes. And I can show you around with your other classes as well so you don't get lost." Hannah said. I nodded as I looked at her.

"Shall we head to the Transfiguration room right away?" Hannah asked. I nodded my head as the bell for classes to start ring. On our way, she showed me the main classrooms and which ones were unoccupied in case I wanted to have some "fun" in one of the classrooms. I laughed when she said this. I was amazed when I saw the courtyard. The classroom was 1B and Hannah explained it's been the same room for Transfiguration since she started here as a first year.

A giggle made me shift my gaze on the opposite side of the doors. Draco stood there whispering something to someone. Laughter came out from the girl's lips as she turned her head toward Hannah and me. Right away, her eyes light up.

"Mia!" Lindsay said, moving away from Draco.

"I was wondering when the next time I would see you. How was your first day?" She asked.

"Great. It's always been a dream to go to school here." I smiled. Draco took his spot next to his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"I have class, Love. I will see you later." He said and walked into the Transfiguration room.

"Well looks like we have a class with Slytherin. What a way to start off a Monday morning." Hannah mumbled.

"It can't be that bad. Is it?" I asked.

"Slytherins don't really get along with other houses." Lindsay explained.

"But you said you were friends with a Hufflepuff before." I questioned not understanding the entire situation.

"That's because I am not like other Slytherins. I try to be friends with everyone." Lindsay said. "Well, I have to go to class. See you later Mia, Hannah."

Lindsay smiled and walked away. Understanding it a bit more, we walked into Transfiguration. I looked at the rest of my schedule and sighed. At least there was an hour break after Transfiguration.

I walked out of Arithmancy with Hermione.

"I don't know why people say the class is terrible. That seemed easy." I said to Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to have someone to actually talk about Arithmancy with now." Hermione said. "Ron and Harry can be boring sometimes to talk too."

I laughed, "You want to know how many people would die to be in your position! All I heard about from girls at my former school was Harry this, Harry that. Merlin, I am going to marry him someday." We both laughed.

"I don't see why. He's a wizard just like the rest of us." Hermione said after she stopped laughing.

"I don't know. People really don't have a life I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Talking about fangirling over boys, is there any special someone in your life." Hermione smirked.

"Not really. I didn't date back in the states. Though there was a boy who I was crushing on badly for years. I think I made some sort of impression on him- he won't forget for he is the only one who saw my pink bra." I explained and Hermione was already trying to control her laugh, "I spilled milk all over my shirt and it was really see through after that. I nearly died of embarrassment."

She laughed.

"So what about you? Tons of guys must be after you?" I questioned.

"I haven't dated and there's only one guy I sort of like," She blushed hard, "Though I don't think he ever noticed me. I even danced with Viktor Krum to make him jealous. I don't know if it worked or not."

"You danced with Viktor Krum. Damn you have guys everywhere wanting you!" I laughed. Her cheeks turned a deeper red. "And I bet the guy you were making jealous noticed. If not then he might be a lost cause. I mean Krum is a big deal."

She smiled with a small chuckle, "It's so nice to talk about girl thing like this."

"I am guessing you don't have many Girlfriends." I questioned with a smile still playing on my lips.

"Not really. It's always been Harry and Ron. I mean there are Ron's sister and Luna Lovegood and maybe a few girls in the common room but it's not the same. You're just easy to talk to and don't judge me about my book reading habits."

"It's nice talking to you too. I never really had a good friend." I said as we walked passed the great hall. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the Common room. Once at the barrels, I did the tapping and walked in. Not stopping to see who was in the common room, I walked straight into the fifth-year girl's dorm room. As I came closer, I heard beautiful music coming from inside one of the dorms. With the door already opened slightly, I pushed it a little more to see who was playing the music. A girl with straight white hair sat across the room with a guitar in her lap. I didn't want to disturb her so I backed up and closed the door slightly. I walked back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 5 (edited)

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 **(edited)

The week flew by quickly. It was already Thursday and I was heading to my last class of the day. It's the one class I have been waiting for all week; Muggle Art. Art is the one thing I do to escape the world around me. I am not saying I am the greatest at art, but I can say I have a small talent that goes to more than just stick figures.

I walked into the Art Classroom. I was just excited that they actually had an art class here. Just like most the classrooms here, there was a big window lining one wall and three rows of tables that could fit around three people, but only two stools were at each table. The teacher's desk was in the front of the class.

"Mia!" I heard Lindsay's voice. In the front of the class closest to the windows, Lindsay stood waving. I smiled and began walking over.

"Hey." I said walking up to her. She took a seat and I followed after her.

"I didn't know you did art. And here I thought we would never get to hang out." Lindsay said with a smile. I nodded.

"I didn't think they would mix the years for this class. I thought it would be all the same year. I am glad it's not though." I said.

"Yeah, not many people sign up for art so it's one of the few classes that is mixed." Lindsay explained. I nodded.

"Well, I won't complain. But I didn't know you did art either. I bet you're incredible." I said happily.

"I am alright. I believe art is anything you make it. Even stick figures are art." Lindsay said.

"I never look at it like that. My mom always pushed me to be the best so I wasn't allowed to see art like that." I mumbled. That's when class started. I looked around and saw that it was true that there wasn't many kids who signed up. There were kids from all grades and all houses. Though there were mostly Ravenclaw more then anything.

I packed up my materials and placed them in my bag.

"Are you taking the other art class?" Lindsay questioned waiting for me.

"Yep! I am excited for that one. That one deals more with the wizarding world of art or no?" I said before letting out a little laugh. There were still a few parts of my Wisconsin accent that I can't seem the shake.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go to the black lake!" Lindsay suggested.

"Black Lake?" I questioned. She smiled and grabbing my hand, she pulled me out of the classroom. Draco was leaning against the wall across the hall.

"Hey love." He said once he saw Lindsay, then his eyes shifted to me. "Oh and Hufflepuff is here as well."

"I have a name!" I complained.

"Yep and that's Hufflepuff so get used to it." He said as he put his arm around Lindsay. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she let out a small giggle.

"I was just about to take Mia to the black lake. Do you wish do join us, Drakie." Lindsay said. Draco chuckled as she said Drakie.

"Anything to spend time with you, love. Even if Hufflepuff has to be here." Draco said pulling his girlfriend down the hall. Now I started to feel like the third wheel and this is where I begin to disappear or at least I will try.

"Hufflepuff are you coming?" Draco yelled back. There goes my plan of disappearing.

"Stop calling me Hufflepuff!" I shouted and ran after them with a smile. Even though it irritates me, I feel as though my heart stopped when he said Hufflepuff. It's probably just because I actually have a nickname that doesn't remind me of my original name. I wanted to escape my life so I told everyone to call me Mia. It felt a little closer to freedom.

"If you want him to stop just call him his nickname: the amazing bouncing ferret." Lindsay laughed. I looked over at Draco confused and all I could see is his cheeks going red.

"Amazing bouncing ferret? I don't know if I want to ask." I laughed, "But with a nickname like that, I need to know."

"It's nothing." Draco mumbled.

"It's something a teacher did to him last year from messing with Potter. He was just an adorable ferret!" Lindsay said then further explained the story. Draco tried to cover her mouth, but she did something for him to move. She ran out of his arm and ran ahead before stopping.

"She licked my hand! I can't believe she licked my hand." Draco said shocked.

"Anyways I think Draco started it by reading an article," Lindsay started before Draco went after her. She laughed and ran back towards me as I walked towards them. "Anyways Potter said something because the article was about Weasley's family…" Draco went after her again with his face really red. People even started to stare at what was going on. This went on all the way up we made it to the black lake. Lindsay ran to the tree as Draco tried to get around me to get to her. He accidently touched my butt when doing this, and it caused me to jump. I felt my foot under me give out as I stepped on some wet grass and I grabbed the closest thing to me which was Draco. He followed after me down the hill. Draco came to a stop before me and I rolled on top of him. I felt my entire face warm up as I took my breath in. I rolled off him and sat up waiting for something to happen like Lindsay yelling at me or something. Except when I looked up, I saw Lindsay laughing hysterically by the tree. I began to laugh so hard, tears came down my face. I think I even heard a chuckle from Draco when he sat up. After I was done laughing, I stood up and straightened out my uniform before retrieving my things on top of the hill. I must have dropped then when I fell. Being nice, I also grabbed Draco's things before walking over to Lindsay. Draco met me half way to take his stuff. He nodded in thanks before going to his girlfriend who still laughing. Draco sat on one side of Lindsay and I took the other, leaning against the tree.

"I can see why it's called the black lake. It's really dark!" I commented.

"Well, there is also the giant octopus the lives there and all the other creatures as well." Lindsay added.

"Alright, remind me never to go swimming in there," I said. Lindsay started to laugh again. I smiled to myself looking out past the lake. The sun slowly made its way to the horizon line.

"Mia what are you going to do for your art project?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to think of something battling good and evil." I mumbled trying to think of what to do. I had a few ideas in my head but nothing magnificent.

"I think I have an idea but I just hope people don't get offended by it." Lindsay said.

"That's just more the reason to do it." I encouraged.

"Trust me, she will do it even if she thinks people will hate it. It's how Lindsay works. She will act like she doesn't want to do it but in the end she always does." Draco said. I look over and smile. He layed down and puts his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I have not always done everything I want. My Grandparent wouldn't let me." Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"What about your parents?" I asked. Lindsay faced darkened slightly with the word Parents. I realized it wasn't a subject to bring up.

"My mother died when I was younger and my father..." Lindsay trailed off. Draco opened his eyes and looked over while Lindsay looked over at Draco. It's like they were having a silent conversation. I saw Draco shake his head.

Lindsay let out a sigh and just as she was about to say something Draco said, "I would hate to break your conversation, but it's time for dinner."

"Mia, you should have supper with us!" Lindsay said. She seemed back to her normal self. Maybe it was my curiosity or my need to know everything, but it started to bug me about her father. What was she hiding?

"Is that even allowed. I mean I am not a Slytherin and I don't see Hufflepuff taking kindly to Draco here. And I really don't think Slytherin's will take kindly to a Hufflepuff." I said standing up. Draco stood up first then helped his girlfriend.

"Who cares what others say! You're eating with me and that's final." Lindsay said intertwining my arm with hers.

"I think Hufflepuff has a point, Love. I know they wouldn't like it at all." Draco agreed with me.

"Draco I thought you learned that I never listen to others. Especially for something as silly as who sits where" Lindsay said as she pulled me toward the castle. I guess I was sitting with Slytherin's. This is going to be really weird.

Lindsay would not let go of my arm as we walked into the Great Hall. I looked over at the other Hufflepuff as they saw me heading towards the Slytherin table. A few of them whispered. I saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron look at me as I passed them. I nervously waved to them, but only Hermione waved back.

"This is going to be fun!" Lindsay said as she took a seat. She pulled me down to sit with her and Draco sat on the other side of the table. Two boys, who were stuffing their face, smiled at me before looking at their plates that were almost empty. A girl on the other side of Draco narrowed her eyes at me as she looked me up and down.

"Drakie, what is this puff doing here." She barked.

"Pansy, my name is Draco." He hissed at her, "And Lindsay is the one that invited her over, so don't get me involved."

"But Drakie!" She wined. I looked over at Lindsay and she just stared at Pansy. Lindsay looked like she wanted to rip Pansy's head off and feed it to the Hippogriffs. I nudged Lindsay and she just snapped her look at me. I smiled before looking at Draco.

"But Drakie why don't you love me." I mocked Pansy voice and actions. Draco's face dropped. I looked at Lindsay and continued as if she were Draco.

"Drakie, I know I am just a stupid pug-face bitch but let me prove it to you." I went on. I started to pull on Lindsay's arm. "Drakie, Drakie. I want you."

Lindsay started to laugh along with the others around. I looked over at Pansy and her face was red and angry.

"I will be a loyal servant to you. Wolf, wolf." I mocked even more.

"You know what...I...I don't sound like that. I...you just need to…shut…. Your….tramp!" She barked standing up. She left in a hurry. I let go of Lindsay's arm and did a small bow and held onto my own hands. My hands shook a little and I knew exactly why; nervousness. I normally didn't do those kind of things, so why did I just do that? I couldn't help but crack a small smile. I looked around and saw lots of smiles and laughter. Maybe this is me, and I was just hiding it this entire time.

"I am Blaise. You must be the new Hufflepuff Lindsay has been talking about." He said. He was sitting next to me.

"I am probably that Hufflepuff and I have a name it's Amelia. Though I mostly go by Mia." I smiled. He held out his hand for me to shake. I gladly put my hand in his and shake it.

"Don't get too friendly, Blaise. She's still a Hufflepuff." Draco said. I shot a glare at him. He just looked down at the food he was eating paying no attention to me.


	7. Chapter 6 (edited)

**_Disclaimer_****_: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: (edited)

"This is ridiculous!" I said as I walked with Harry and Ron to Divination. I was reading the newspaper where it was written, 'Minister Fudge puts Education' in the Front Line.

"I am quoting him when I say this…. "Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as high inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School" I said, as I stumbled on a few words. Having a slight reading disability, it took me a few times to say inquisitor.

"Mia, just put it down." Harry said taking the paper out of my hand.

"I will not stand for this. I haven't even been here that long and I find it ridiculous." I said. We filed into the Divination room and took our seats. Digging through my bag I tried to find my Divination book. Pansy pushed passed me and murmured a spell causing my bag to turn inside out. Some people laughed. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Watch it Hufflepuff." Pansy said taking her seat. Harry and Ron helped me pick up my books. Draco walked by not even noticing my existence, but he did say something to Harry and Ron. They gave me my books and we took our seats. Class began like usual. Umbridge stood watching Professor Trelawney teach her class and not even five minutes in, Umbridge began talking.

"Just one question, dear." Umbridge asked. "You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

"Uhm." Trelawney said, either not knowing what she should have said or trying to think. It was really hard to tell.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm sorry?" She said as if she didn't understand.

"One teensy little prophecy?" Umbridge asked as if her life depended on it. I look at Trelawney feeling sort of sad. I actually really did enjoy this class. This is the magical career that I actually wanted for my future.

"Pity." Umbridge said, leaving the room.

"No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something Dark. You are in grave danger." She said.

"Lovely." Umbridge said.

"This is ridiculous!" I said, "You didn't even give her a chance!"

Umbridge stopped and turned to me.

"Miss Morgan, am I correct?" She said.

"Yes." I grinned showing my teeth, "did you need your crystal ball to tell you that?"

Some people laughed. Umbridge smiled and left. I took my seat again and crossed my arms.

"She can't bloody do this." I mumbled, " I am not going to her class anymore and I don't care what they say."

Days later, I was working on my art project in the great hall or at least scribbling drawings on paper. It was Friday and I still hadn't shown up to any Defense again the Dark Art classes.

Hermione sat next time me working on her homework with Harry and Ron sitting on the other side of the table. I didn't know what they were doing, but it definitely wasn't homework. I looked up to dip my quill in the ink when I saw Harry scratch his hand and there were red markings. I dropped my quill in the jar of ink and the jar tipped over with ink pouring out of it. Everyone jumped and tried to move their papers out of the way. Harry left probably to find napkins.

"Merlin! I am so clumsy." I groaned and found some blank paper to soak it up.

"It's okay Mia. No harm is done." Hermione said softly as she picked up the jar of ink. Harry came back with napkins and a house elf. I saw Hermione shoot a glare at Harry.

"Did you ruin any of your things?" I questioned them. I scratched an itch on my nose as I took a seat back down.

"No," Harry laughed. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Uhm, Mia I don't know how to say this," Hermione started when Harry nudged Ron and then Ron began to laugh.

"What?" I said, "Is something on my face?" I turned my face and Ron and Harry laughed more. I looked at Hermione for answers and she tried to keep herself from laughing. I looked down at my hands and discovered they were covered with black, wet ink.

"I didn't." I groaned. Hermione pulled out a mirror and gave it to me. My eyes grew wide as I looked at myself. Across my nose and my right cheek was a streak of black ink.

"MIA!" I heard Lindsay's voice from behind me.

"Hide me!" I said and tried to hide myself under a book. I didn't want her to see the ink on my face, or at least the person who was generally with her to see the ink.

"I don't think that will work." Ron said pointing out the obvious.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Lindsay laughed right next to me. I removed the book from my head and looked over at her slowly. Lindsay collapsed on the bench, laughing. I saw Draco behind her laughing as well.

"I think you have something there." He said gesturing to the ink spot on my face.

"Shut up." I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

"That's too funny." Lindsay laughed before calming down. I looked up but for the most part kept the book up to hide the ink on my face.

"'I'm going to get something so you can clean that up," Harry said standing up, "Ron you coming."

Ron nodded and left with Harry. Lindsay finally stopped laughing, but she still had a big grin on her face.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the party tonight." Lindsay said, "Hermione you can come, more the merrier."

"I think I will pass." Hermione politely refused.

"Mia?" Lindsay begged. I had never been to a party before. What would I wear? Who would be there? Many questions began to fill my mind causing me to bite my lip anxiously.

"Sure." I said uneasily.

"Good. Come around 6. It doesn't start until 7, but we girls have to get ready together. See you then!" Lindsay said jumping up. Harry and Ron come back with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"Bye, Harry." Lindsay said and looked at Ron and Hermione, "Ron, Hermione."

The three of them nodded to Lindsay and left.

"Later Hufflepuff." Draco said and placed his arm around Lindsay. They walked out of the great hall together.

"Here." Harry said giving me the bowl and washcloth. I began to wipe off the ink or at least tried to wipe it away. I used Hermione's mirror to help me.

"It's not coming off." I groaned.

"I think I might know a spell for that. At least it helps with acne." Hermione said and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at me and murmured a spell. She smiled in approval. I looked in the mirror and it was gone. Even the acne I had on my forehead disappeared.

"I was wondering how you had such clear skin." I laughed and hugged her. She smiled and wrote down the spell for me.

"Use it anytime. It works wonders." She said.

"Cool thanks." I said and grabbed a book to put the spell in. I happened to take my DADA book out. "Guys what happened to the last DADA teacher?"

"He was an imposter." Harry said.

"I do remember reading the curse on the position but I didn't think it was that bad. The imposter sounds better than this bitch." I said, looking at the new DADA book.

"Do you really think she will fire any teachers?" Ron asked.

"You really think Dumbledore would allow that." Hermione said.

"Can he really stop something created by the Ministry?" I questioned. Hermione didn't reply but looked down at her paper.

"Two weeks and she's already turned this school upside down." Harry said.

"This is why you should teach DADA!" Hermione said, "You would teach us a lot more."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. Have you gone mad?" Ron said.

"I won't do it Hermione. Just drop it okay?" Harry whispered returning to his work. I looked over at Hermione, who sighed and returned to her work. I knew Ron wasn't doing his work. I pulled out my notebook and opened it up. It has some notes about death eaters in it. I closed it back up and stared at my notebook.

"Guys, what do you know about death eaters?" I asked. They looked up and stared at me uncomfortably.

"What brings this up?" Harry finally said.

"I saw someone with a tattoo of the skull and snake so I looked it up. They said they are followers of an evil man and I remember Hermione saying something about it when we were in the bookstore. About you-know-who. But he's dead right." I said.

"People are whispering… you said that he is back. Tell me it isn't true, Harry."

"He is back, believe me or not." Harry said.

"Then why isn't anyone doing anything." I nearly shouted.

"Because people don't want to believe it." Ron mumbled.

Hermione explained, "They believe he is still dead. Dead people don't come back."

"Horcruxes." I whispered.

"What?" They said together.

"Let me help you guys. If he's back, you are going to need help." I said, looking at them.

"Why should we let you help?" Harry asked. Why did I want to help them? I didn't know why, but it felt like I was obliged to help them. That it would mean my life or someone close to me depended on it.

"I can help Hermione do some research. You guys don't have to tell me anything about what you know, but I want to help. If he's alive, I have a younger brother and father that he'd kill. I can't lose my brother." I said. Though I don't think my brother would be harmed seeing that he was in America but it was a good excuse; for now.

"Alright. You can help." Harry said. I smiled and looked down at my notebook. I handed it to Harry. He looked at me surprised and confused.

"This is everything I know about Death Eaters. I don't know if it's all true, but it is information I found. Hopefully, it's useful." I said and began to organize my books and paper. Harry opened the notebook.

"I will look over it." Harry said. I looked up at him and saw Ron looking over at the notebook.

"Alright. Have a lovely day. I have double potions soon." I said and put my books in my bag. "Have fun."

"Bye, good luck in potion." Hermione said. I smiled and waved before making my way to the great hall doors.

_Harry leafed through the notebook. It only had a couple of pages with information and most of it was scattered. Things crossed out or completely scribbled over. Also some information about Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. Lots of unexplained photos._

_"See Harry, she's not that bad." Hermione said, "She really wants to help us."_

_"She's right, mate, Mia doesn't seem like she is a bad person even if she hangs out with Malfoy. Even Fred and George heard she's a nice person." Ron added._

_"We'll see what Sirius has to say. He might know something about the last name if they are pureblood like she says she is." Harry said and turned the page. The back didn't have anything written on it but the next one did. The diagram, printed on the page, caught Harry's attention._

_"Harry how is this not proof enough!" Hermione argued._

_"Something isn't right about her." Harry said and ripped out the page. Harry stood up and tossed the notebook to Hermione._

_"Look over the information." Harry said and left. Ron and Hermione looked at each other._

_Harry looked at the diagram again. The top had Lily Evans and two arrows pointed to it. One was James Potter and the other one read Severus Snape. The line with James and Lily written was Harry. Harry's name was circled a few times. What did this diagram mean? Harry had to find out_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I stood by the Slytherin common room Entrance. My hands were moist with sweat and my heart pound against my chest. Lindsay didn't even give me the password so I can enter and I don't see any Slytherins helping me. What am I expose to do?  
"Looks like you got the ink off your face. Should have left it, it was a tremendous improvement." Draco said. I jumped and turned around to face Draco.  
"Purebloods," Draco said. Draco turns around and looks at me. I just glared at him.  
"Is your face naturally that red." He said and where the stone once was is the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
"Calm Mia, two wrongs don't make a right. Just take his parents for example." I said to myself.  
"Are you coming?" Draco shouted from inside. I quickly ran in but in the process tripping and falling into someone. I looked up and myself in Blaise's arms.  
"We meet again. Mia right?" He smiles. I smiled and took a few steps away.  
"Yeah, you remembered." I looked down blushing. He took a step closer and making me look at him. His thumb runs across my cheek.  
"Well, who would forget such a lovely name." He smiled. My blush deepen. Draco came by and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away and shoved me away. He goes up to Blaise and begins to whisper. I can't hear what they are saying so I turn around and see everyone's eyes on me. Every Slytherin, male and female, glared at me as though I am in their territory and they are going to kill me for it.  
"Uhm Draco," I said and turned around. I nearly ran into him not knowing he was that close. He isn't even phased about how close I am to him for he just walks right past me.  
"This way." He hissed and walks to the hallway. I follow close behind him until he comes to a door.  
"Lindsay's in there," Draco said and left. Just as I am about to knock, the door opens and Lindsay stands there. She has a curling iron in her hair.  
"I thought I heard someone!" She said and with her free hand pulled me in.  
"Everyone this is Mia! We have to make her sexy for this party." Lindsay said and pulled her curling iron away from her hair and set on the dresser.  
"Alright, this is Bridget, Astoria, and Rachel!" Lindsay said pointing to each of the girls. Bridget has dark skin to match her eyes and her thick curly hair. Astoria had dark hair and light skin. When she looked at me, her eyes were a hazel colour, I think. Rachel was putting makeup on her dark brown eyes though she kept swatting her bangs away. Her hair was brown with a small tint of red.  
"She might be able to fit Rachel's clothes but damn, sweetheart, you've got more of boobs then Astoria and me," Bridget said looking me up and now. "Though you don't have much for an ass."  
I felt my cheeks go hot. They weren't that much bigger than most girls. Maybe a C, that's average, right?  
"I should have a sexy skirt for you," Lindsay said and went to her dresser. Rachel finished her make-up and came over to me.  
"Yeah I should have something for you. Though I don't know what they were thinking, You're for sure smaller than me!" Rachel said and ran to the closet. Lindsay goes to Rachel deciding what I should wear. Bridget set down her lip-gloss and came over to me.  
"Now sweetheart, when was the last time you cut your hair! You have so many split ends." Bridget said examining my hair. "You're taking a shower and using my shampoo, that should help your hair but girl, we will have chop a few inches.  
Bridget pushed me towards the bathroom and pointed out her shampoo and conditioner. Turning on the shower, she left closing the door. I quickly strip from my clothes and jump in the shower. After lathering and rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner, I step out. I quickly dry off and see clothes set out by the entrance. I didn't even hear the door open. Walking over I lift up the top. I quickly change into the outfit and look at myself in the mirror. I almost would have thought the top was a dress because of the layer tutu, but it stops just below my hip bone. Lindsay left a black tight skirt that rested an inch under the shirt. I tried to pull down the skirt further down for I never wore anything so exposing. I didn't put the gray blazer on right away, but I grabbed it and walked out. The cold air attached itself to my open skin.  
"Amazing!" Lindsay said as soon as she saw me.  
"Damn girl, you rock that outfit!" Rachel said.  
"I know what make-up will look great for that outfit!" Astoria said digging through her makeup.  
"First sweetheart, we need to do something with that hair. Come here." Bridget said with scissors in her hand. I walked over and sat down in her the chair. She picks up my hair and I hear the scissors snipping my hair. After a few more snips, I already feel my hair shorter. I bit my lip nervously.  
"Done with that, now time for a product." She said and fiddles with my hair more. I can feel my hair is about chin length and it's making me nervous. I haven't had my hair cut in forever and never this short!  
"Now you can look, sweetheart," Bridget said and placed a mirror in front of me. My eyes went big. My hair was a bit longer than chin length!  
"Wonderful, I know! Astoria will work her wonders on her make-up now. I am leaving for the party. You coming Rachel love?" Bridget said moving towards the door. Rachel hurried after her, leaving the room. Astoria came up to me and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and even she soon left. I stood in front of the mirror barely recognising myself.  
"Are you ready?" Lindsay said coming up next to me. She passed me in height but only by an inch. I looked at her in the mirror and she looked stunning. She had a black dress on with one over the shoulder lace sleeve. On her wrist she had a much bracelets and instead of wearing heels like she normally does, she had studded sneakers on giving her an edgy look. She winged her black eyeliner and simple red lip-gloss. Her hair was curled and a few strands pinned back.  
"Yeah." I smiled and she pulled me away from the mirror. She gave me heels to wear and we left the room. The hall was dark and the light at the end of the hall changed and flashed different colours. We looked at each other and giggled. We hurry down the hall in excitement. At the entrance, the room was completely transformed then what it was hours ago. Light flashed and changed and the furniture was moved back for a dance floor. Most people were dancing in the middle singing to the songs.  
"Wow," I said as I was pulled by Lindsay. She brought me to over to a couch and table. She takes a seat next to a guy and I take one next to her.  
"You actually got Hufflepuff to look decent for a change. I almost didn't recognize you." I heard a familiar voice. I took a double take at the guy she sat by. It was Draco. He looks more casual than with the lights I couldn't see his blonde hair.  
"Nice jacket; I didn't even realize that sort of thing was back in style" I smirked. Lindsay bursted out laughing. Draco just glared at me. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Let go dance, Draco!" Lindsay said and stood up, pulling Draco with her. Draco follows her to the dance floor and they start dancing. I looked away quickly as I felt someone pull at my heart. It felt really uncomfortable but wouldn't go away.  
"Drink for the lovely lady," Blaise said coming into my view. He holds a glass up for me to take.  
"It's just punch." He said with a smile. I take it from his hands and sip it.  
"They girls sure did a number on you. Guys can't keep their eyes off you, but I had my eyes on you a lot long then them." He smirked.  
"Is that expose to impress me?" I said with a smile.  
"Is it working?" He returned the smile. I didn't say anything much try and hid my blushing. "I take that as a yes."  
He takes the cup out of my hands and take my hand. He pulled me up and towards the dance floor.  
"I don't dance," I shouted to him. He pulled me close as his hands play with the fabric of my shirt.  
"Just follow my lead." He said in my ear. A lot of my anxiety and nervousness began to wash away and my body took the lead of me. He hands wonder the top of my clothes and even go to my bare legs. Most times I would probably flinch but right now, it doesn't bother me.  
"Let's go somewhere quieter," Blaise whispered in my ear and pulled me away from the crowd. I soon felt my head start to spin a bit. He opens one door and I look in. Two people were making out on the bed and another two in a chair. I began to laugh and fall into Blaise's arm. I didn't even understand why it was funny, but I was laughing.  
"Guess not this one." He laughed and opens another. More people were in that one. Finally, we found one unoccupied. He took a seat on the bed and opened a flask.  
"Want some?" He asked holding it up to me.  
"I'll pass," I said and took a seat next to him. He takes a sip as I felt his hand wonder to my leg. He moves it slowly up. Not knowing what to say, I sort of look around as if I don't notice.  
"Look at me, love." He said and took his hand away from my leg and put it on my face. He moved closer to my lips when the door opened.  
"Dammit, I locked it too," Blaise muttered and pulled away. I jumped up and backed away from the bed. I must have hit stepped on the heel wrong for I went down to the floor. Draco stood in the doorway looking at me and Blaise.  
"Lindsay's looking for you, Hufflepuff. You better go to her." Draco said and put his hands in his pocket. I nodded, standing up and left my room with my cheeks red. The door closed and I leaned against the wall not believe what almost happened. I took off the heels as my mind wandered back to what happened in the room. I almost had my first kiss! My First! But Draco had to go and ruin it for me. I just couldn't believe a guy liked me.  
"What's up Draco? I almost had her." I heard Blaise's shouts. I moved closer to the door to listen.  
"Go play with someone's else's heart," Draco said.  
"Unless you plan to bang her, she's all mine. That was our deal." Blaise said. There was silence. "Unless you-"  
"No! She's Lindsay's friend. If Lindsay knew, you'd be dead" Draco cut him off. I couldn't listen anymore. With shoes in hand, I ran from the door. Blaise just wanted to have sex with me. He didn't want anything else. I began to feel sick at the thought. I should have never got my hopes up with him.  
I found Lindsay dancing with some people. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me.  
"Hey, you were looking for me?" I asked.  
"Really? Am I? I don't recall!" She shouted and continued to dance. I looked at her confused and then back at the hallway. I saw Draco walk away then a really pissed off Blaise. He soon distracts himself with a younger girl who he takes to the hallway. I veer my eyes to Draco, who's at the punch bowl. I couldn't help but smile. I had felt a weird feeling in my stomach before Lindsay pulled me towards her.  
"Isn't this fun!" She shouted. I begin to dance with her.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was walking with Susan to the great Hall for Saturday's breakfast. She was talking about the Hogsmeade trip that I sadly won't be going to. Hogsmeade trips start at the beginning of October, and many students are excited seeing how today was the first Saturday in October.

"So, I hear you went to the Slytherin's party last night? That's like your third Slytherin Party." Susan said, "I hear that they never invite people from other houses unless they are a pureblood. You're the first half-blood to ever go to one!"

"Yeah, they more-less have them every week," I said as though it was no big deal.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Susan questioned me, "Was the party fantastic?"

"Well, it was alright for a party," I said, but that was an understatement! "Who am I kidding, it was amazing!"

"I know the Hufflepuffs are going start putting together a Halloween Party. You better not miss that one." Susan explained.

"Cool! I will make sure to keep that one in mind," I said. I looked head and noticed Draco leaning against the wall next to the great hall. Lindsay walked by him and ignored him when he said hi. She was talking to Astoria.

"Did those to break up?" Susan asked. She must have seen the same thing that I saw.

"I don't know. I will talk to you later." I said and went over to Draco and she left to the great hall.

"Hey, Draco," I said. He looked up and then turned away. I could see that he was really hurt about something, but what would that be?

"What do you want Hufflepuff?" He snapped. I leaned against the wall beside him.

"Did something happen between you and Lindsay?" I questioned.

"Mind your own business," Draco said and began to walk away. I felt a pain in my chest. Why does it hurt me to see Draco acting like this? He had been nothing but mean to me but yet, I feel sorry for him. I felt a part of me wanting to go follow him and I almost did, but a voice stopped me.

"Mia!" Lindsay shouted. I turn back and smile. She smiled and hugged me.

"Wasn't last night fantastic! If only I could have found a boyfriend! Did you find one? Any sexy Slytherin catch your eye?" She laughed and let me go. My smile faded away as I looked at her confused.

"Lindsay you have a boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. He's a year ahead of you. He always calls me Hufflepuff because of my house," I said as if she was stupid. She laughed.

"What's up with people saying Draco's my boyfriend. I don't even know a Draco Malfoy. Is he cute?" She giggled, giving me a wink

"Lindsay what are you talking about?" I said not amused.

"Gees, grumpy much." She said, clearly not happy. She rolled her eyes and cross arms.

"I got to go," I said and ran down the hall where Draco. What's wrong with Lindsay? Is this why Draco's mad? More importantly what happened last night after I left the party at midnight?

I went every hall I could think of trying to find Draco. All I could think about was that I need to talk to Draco. I started to resort of classrooms and began to open them. Some are locked and other's weren't. I found a lot of empty, dusty classrooms. I open the last door in the fourth hallway, to my surprise, Draco was in there. He didn't look up at me. He just stared out the window. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked over to him.

"Draco?" I said. He finally looked over at me before looking down.

"What do you want, Half-blood?" He spat.

"I am starting to like Hufflepuff now," I mumbled and took a seat on top of a table. Though because of being a bit shorter then the desk, I had to use the chair to help me up. Silence fell between us.

"I talked to Lindsay. She doesn't remember you." I said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Draco muttered.

"Sorry," I said, "But shouldn't you be doing something. Like try and get her memory back."

"You don't understand, nor will you ever," Draco said and stood up. He passed around.

"What happened after I left? Draco, I know she wouldn't want this. She loves you." I said. "She want's nothing but to be with you."

Draco looked at me, he walked over and leaned against the table across from me. He was quiet for the longest time. Then I came to realize that he loves her as well. He loves her a lot but why do I care. Why do I just want to run out the room?

"She saw her father last night," Draco spoke up. He refused to look at me.

"Okay? What does her father have to do with this?" I questioned.

"For one, he doesn't want us together. I am too much of a distraction for her. Love is too much of a distraction for what he wants her to do." He explained. "He must have finally figured out a way to separate us and it's working."

"Why are you letting him win?" I said and slide down from the table. I placed my hand on his. He looked up and I looked up. I felt something in my chest. I removed my hand quickly and backed away. I began pacing to try and push away the feeling.

I continued, "You should make her remember. You love her yet you don't fight for her. Prove to her father that you will not give up so easily."

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He groaned.

"Tell me what I don't understand. I do know that you are torn up about this, but too much of a git to admit it to anyone." I nearly shouted. I could feel anger rush through my veins. A wave of anger, I didn't even know I had or where it came from.

"Her father is you-know-who!" Draco finally said. At first I came very confused by what he said. Who is he talking about? Then it clicked who he was talking about. Why it's a big deal.

"Shit," I said.

"Well, I still don't see the problem." I nearly choked out. It actually was a big problem, but he's just a father like everyone else here. Really there should be no problem.

"Didn't you heard what I said. It's Lord Voldemort!" Draco said almost scared.

"Yeah, but if Lindsay still stayed with you even though she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, then she isn't scared of him. You shouldn't be either." I said. He looked at me. "Do you really want to be with her?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then we will figure out how to get her memory back. I will start researching until then I want you introduce yourself to Lindsay and make her fall in love with you." I said and began to push him towards the door. He opened the door and began to leave. "Oh and Draco, don't bring up the past. She may think your crazy."

"Okay." He said and stepped out. He turned around to face me. "Thank you, Hufflepuff."

With that he left. I closed the door and placed my back on it. What is this feeling in my heart? I slide down the door and hit my chest, trying to make the pain go away. I stopped and looked at my hand. What happened when I touched his hand? What's happening to me?


	10. Chapter 9 (edited)

_**Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I praise JK Rowling for unknowing that I have used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **(edited)

My eyelids gradually covered my vision as I tried reading. I fought to keep them open but as soon as they closed, I lost the energy to do so and I felt my head nod down. Seconds later I would straighten up and open my eyes. To wake up my body, I stretched as mush I could in a sitting position.

"Stay awake, stupid. Draco needs your help." I grumbled to myself. Glancing at the clock I made a mental reminder that I had a half hour before curfew. Around noon, I received an owl from Draco stating he had persuaded Lindsay to go on a date. Here I am trying to help him and he doesn't even have the courtesy to see how things are going. Why couldn't he come and just say hi? I found myself frowning thinking of these things. I shook the thoughts out of my head and reminded myself that I am doing this for Lindsay. Also, Draco hates me so why would he come and visit.

Taking the book in my hand, I leaned back and tried to drown myself in the words.

I must have fallen asleep again. My eyes were closed and I was a bit too comfortable. Jumping up, I looked over at the clock in the library. The shorter hand was pointed between five and six and the larger hand entirely overlapped the 45. It's only 5:45. 5:45! I just looked at the time and it was 9:30.

Turning, I rushed over to one of the Library's windows or at least that's what I was trying to do but instead my feet were caught in something. My entire body hit the floor. Opening up my eyes, I look down at my feet and notice a blanket. I don't remember having a blanket with me. Folding my arms in front of me, I used them as a pillow. I don't even have the effort to move. Everything slowly went black as I fell back to sleep.

"Hufflepuff?" a voice filled my dreams. It's Draco's voice. Ice cold water hit my back, making my eyes pop open and a small scream came from my lips. It felt like needles jabbing me multiple times down my back. Crawling away, I sat up. I looked up to see Draco standing over me laughing. My heart pounded and I probably looked a little crazy.

"What was that for?" I nearly screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up. The librarian actually thought you died." Draco said taking a seat on the couch I had fallen asleep on. Calming my heart down, I stood up.

"It felt as though I did," I mumbled. I walked over to the coffee table, closed all of the books and stacked them up. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded.

"Changing my clothes and probably getting in a shower," I shouted and continued to the exit. Pushing open the doors, I headed towards the Hufflepuff common room. The library was on the fourth floor of the castle and the Hufflepuff common room was five levels down. I was just glad I could take the spiral staircase to the west wing so no one could see me sopping wet. I walked down to the ground floor I heard a noise behind me. I am not one to be scared by noises, but today my heart raced. I looked around and noticed how scary Hogwarts was when no one was around. When another loud noise echoed down the halls, I dashed for the Hufflepuff common room. Two lefts, two rights, and a set of stairs later, I entered the Hufflepuff common room. Tapping the rhythm the barrels moved and I rushed in. I collided with something solid, but not stable enough keep me up. I fell over as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I landed on a body, which I could tell because I felt warmth and not the cold floor.

"Are you okay?" A male voice spoke up. I looked up and saw a guy with black hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, but not a bad pale. Actually he was extremely handsome.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said jumping away from him. It felt like my face was on fire, as I tried to hide them with my cold fingers. He stood up before holding out his hand for me. Taking one of my hands away from my cheek, I placed my hand in his warm one and with one quick movement I was standing.

"I am Matthew. 6th Year." He said and shook my hand that he was already holding.

"Mia. 5th year." I mumbled not trusting my voice too much, "I gotta go."

With that, I ripped my hand out of his and ran to the 5th-year girls room. When I burst through the door and slammed it closed behind me, I was surprised that I didn't wake anyone. Soon I caught myself smiling and the image of me lying on Matthew after the fall came to my mind. I let out a giggle before fetching my clothes.

After taking a shower, I headed to the great hall to quickly eat something. Afterwards I walked into the Library and headed to the back of the room.

"Good morning, Mia," The librarian said with a smile.

"Good mornin'!" I smiled brightly and continued on my way to the back. I stopped by a bookcase once I saw a familiar blonde hair boy sitting there reading.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked up.

"Took you long enough. Did you find anything?" Draco asked. Taking a seat, I look at my books.

"It would help knowing exactly what made her lose her memory. Whether it was a charm or potion?" I said, "I am still looking."

"I'll help." He said, grabbing a book. I just watched him as he did this. I couldn't help smile. He looked up from the book, giving me a smirk.

"Are you thinking how handsome I am now?" He said. It felt as though someone had shoved a hair dryer in my face, because it warmed up that fast. Doesn't help that it was somewhat accurate.

"No! Only a blind person would think that!" I said, picking up a book and covering my red face.

"I know you were trying to insult me, but I can tell you like me. I can see your tail wagging." Draco chuckled.

"Oh, now you did it." I laughed and hit him with my book. Not too hard but enough for him to feel it. He tried to reach for my book.

"I am taking this from you before you kill me," Draco said with a smile. I extended my arm out so he couldn't take it. Draco was practically right on top of me reaching for the book. I waved my arm around because Draco is taller than me and could probably reach it.

When he was about to grab it, I dropped it from my grasp and laughed.

"You can't get it." I sang. I looked up at Draco and he had a disappointed look. He looked down at me and smirked.

He came close to my ear and whispered, "Hufflepuff, you should probably wear that shirt on a date. You'll get the guys easy that way."

He sat back and smirked. I looked at him weirdly before looking down. My shirt was loose fitting with a wide back, and when I looked down, my bra practically hung out the shirt. It probably fell down when Draco tried to grab the book.

Instantly it felt as though my face was on fire as my arm flung around, covering my chest.

"Stupid!" I shouted and with my right hand, I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.

"Hey don't blame me! It's your fault," He said. I quickly fixed my shirt, pissed off at him. I took a book from the pile and began reading. Stupid Draco. Stupid shirt. How embarrassing!

I heard a chuckle from Draco, but I stayed focused on the book. The book was upside down, and I knew that if Draco found out, he would tease me more than he already had. A couple of minutes later , when I was sure that Draco was no longer looking at me, I looked up from my book and out of the corner of my eye, I stole a glance from him. He was paging through a book, looking quite bored.

Then a thought came into mind. Snape! Professor Snape should know. He used to be a former death eater. I quickly stood up, and I rushed to the exit of the library. Why did the Library have to be so far away from the common rooms!

I came to Snape's classroom. I took a second to catch my breath before walking in. He was at his desk with some students preparing potions at their desks. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. I wandered over to his desk, his glare following me closely.

"What do you want Miss Morgan?" He challenged. I needed to say something so he would know that I am not fooling around.

"I know who Lindsay's father is and I know you served him strictly for a time," I said as my hand tightened nervously around my bag. I felt my legs grow weak, but I can't let him see that. I can't have him see how terrified I am.

He peered around at the classroom before narrowing his eyes at me. He began to utter, "That's quite an accusation. Now, why don't you go do whatever Hufflepuff's do before I take away house points?"

"Should I tell everyone how you actually have a soft spot for Potter because you are in love with his mom," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"In my office now so we can talk detention." He responded angrily and pushed me towards his office. I walked into his office and looked around. The walls were lined with shelves. Instead of books on the shelves they were lined with large glass jars filled with potion ingredients and potions. The office also had a fireplace, but it wasn't lit, making the area dim and cold. In the corner a cupboard stood, but what was inside, I didn't have a clue.

"I don't know what you think you know, but that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," Snape warned as he closed the door.

"I did my research well. I know almost every detail as though I was actually there." I said, keeping my ground. "Now you will tell me how to get Lindsay's memories back."

"If you know who Lindsay's father is then you know who took her memories. Are you sure you want to go against him?" Snape said.

"I will do anything to help my friend. Even if that means going against you-know-who." I said.

"Foolish girl," Snape muttered and went over to his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing something on it. He handed to me the paper and began to pull a few ingredients from his shelf. He handed them to me and I placed them carefully in my bag.

"Thank you," I said and began to depart.

"You are going to get yourself killed if you keep going on this path," Snape said. I turned to him and smiled.

"I already wish I wasn't born," I said calmly and left the room.


	11. Chapter 10 (edited)

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 **(edited)

I sat in the girl's bathroom reading the potion over and over. Potions was about the only class where I struggled. It's not that I found the class hard, but I just didn't have the patience for potions. I always ended up rushing it.

"I wonder if Draco's good at Potions," I mumbled, "I shouldn't bother him with this, but then again, he would like to know."  
With a sigh, I stood up and made my way to the exit.

"You look like her, you know; your mother." Someone said behind me.

Everything in me froze. What should I do? Someone knows my mother?

I turned around slowly and saw no one.

"Who's there?" I said slowly, as I took a step. Suddenly someone popped in front of me, and that someone was transparent. A ghost with dark lanky hair and thick glasses. She was wearing a school uniform. She smiled and laughed before floating away.

"What do you know?" I gritted my teeth.

"You got her temper too." She said, "Do you have her-"

I cut her off by shouting, "I am nothing like her!" before running out of the girls bathroom. I stopped in the hallway, catching my breath.

"Mia?" I heard. I turned around and saw Harry walking towards me. I placed a fake smile on my lips.

"Oh Hi, Harry! How are things?" I asked my breath still uneven from the run.

"Not bad." He said, stopping a few feet away.

"Good, good," I said taking slow breaths. "Hermione said there was a meeting at Hogsmeade, but seeing how my mum never signed the permission slip-" I began rambling or at least that's what It feel like I was doing.

"Mia, no worries. You can join." Harry said. I looked at him and smiled. We began walking down the passage.

"Thank you. When is the next meeting?" I asked.

"We'll let you know. I actually meant to ask, where did you find the information?" Harry asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't actually remember. I was trying to catch up with everything that has happened here and before I knew it, five books were in front of me and I had that notebook. I was so happy, I had to show you the notebook. I don't remember being that happy about something." I said. Harry stopped and I took a few more steps before stopping myself.

"Harry?" I asked and turned to him.

"Nothing, I have to go. Take care." He said and left. Did I say something wrong? As though something is on the floor, I kick it before walking off. Soon I found myself by the Great Hall. Students were walking in with their friends. Something smelled magnificent and my stomach agreed with a loud grumble. I saw a familiar blonde girl walking in with another Slytherin.

"Ready for lunch!" Lindsay said and waved to me. I smiled and jogged up to her.

"Yep!" I said and started to walk in with her, but Dumbledore stopped us.

"Lindsay my dear, can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked and then turned to me, "Mia."

"I will go in," I said, catching the hint.

"No, Mia can stay. If you have to say something to me, you can say it in front of her as well." Lindsay said.

"Very well. You might need her for the information you are about to hear. We might have found your mother." Dumbledore stated. I looked at Lindsay and all the happiness dropped from her face. For the first time, emptiness filled her eyes and a frown flickered on her lips. I glanced down at her hand, and saw that it was in a fist; her knuckles were white.

"She died when I was younger. In front of my eyes, if I might add." Lindsay said, in disbelief.

"That's what we all thought, but she contacted your grandparents. You have permission to leave the school if you wish to be there." Dumbledore replied. Abruptly, Lindsay fell to her knees and began sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I knew I should comfort her, but I couldn't. I froze and I don't know why.

"My mum is alive," she moaned. I looked down at her.

"Lindsay," I mumbled before kneeling down. Right away, she pulled me in by the waist and cried on my shoulder.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Lindsay had been gone for a week and I hadn't heard a word from her. Draco and I still studied in the spot under the tree like the three of us used to do. It's quiet without Lindsay. She was the only reason Draco kept a conversation with me in the first place. I glanced at Draco and a shy smile crept onto my lips. I was startled to see Draco here the first day Lindsay was gone. I assumed he would be with his friends or something; not hanging out with a Hufflepuff.

"Have you heard anything from Lindsay?" I questioned.

"No. Remember she has no clue who I am." Draco snapped.

"That will change though. Once she's back, we will give her the potion," I said, rolling my eyes and began to arrange all my books in my bag.

"Wait? Potion?" Draco said and snapped his glance at me. He glared at me.

"Didn't I mention that? I found a potion that will help." I replied.

"Stupid! No, you didn't, Stupid Hufflepuff." Draco shouted. I stopped what I was doing and glared at him.

"I will just throw away the potion then," I said snippily and stood up.  
Just as Draco was about to say something, Hermione called my name. I turned around to see Hermione running to me and I noticed that she had a scared expression on her face.

"Mia come quickly!" Hermione said removing me from my spot.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I said as she dragged me towards the courtyard, where I noticed numerous students gathering. Many students were muttering things like how can she do this or how ridiculous the rules were. That's when I saw it, Professor Trelawney and a chest along with another suitcase nearby. Flinch was carrying another one out.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. Professor Trelawney took a seat on the chest as though her legs gave out. Students moved out of the way from the entrance to Hogwarts as a woman in pink walked out.

"Umbridge." I stormed quietly. I scanned the group of students. No one made a move. Trelawney finally rose and walked towards Umbridge, but knocked into her suitcase. She walked around it, attempting to keep the suitcase to stay up before shuffling forward.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here." She sobbed, "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually, I can." Umbridge answered holding up a folded paper. I stepped forward, but Hermione's hand found my shoulder; holding me back. I didn't look at her. I just watched what was going on. Trelawney began to cry and McGonagall ran up, gently pushing students by. McGonagall wrapped her arms around Trelawney to calm her.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall said shrilly before comforting Trelawney again. The Hogwarts door opened and everyone shifted their gaze to the door.  
Dumbledore walked past and said, "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

"Sybil, dear. this way." McGonagall said guiding her back in.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister..." Umbridge started, but Dumbledore soon interrupted her.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds." Dumbledore stated, "That power remains with the Headmaster."

"For now," Umbridge said.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore said before heading back inside. I pulled myself from Hermione's grasp and ran up to where Trelawney suitcase sat. I had taken a hold of one of the suitcases when suddenly Umbridge spotted me.

"You haven't been in class for about a month now, dear. There will be consequence. Now leave her bags and follow me." Umbridge said and turned to face the doors. I let go of Trelawney suitcase and followed Umbridge. She took me to her office. Meows filled the entire room. The stone wall was pink along with everything else in the room.

"Sit, please." she said as she moved to the other side of her desk. I sat down in front of a desk.

"How's your mum been lately? If I remember correctly, she's an ex-death-eater." Umbridge said. My hand shifted to a fist.

"She's alive," I said, "I don't know what you mean though. In America, we never learned about Death-Eaters or Voldemort."

I saw her cringe when I said his name.

"Lindsay is your friend if I am not mistaken," Umbridge said, "She's an extraordinary girl isn't she. Been through so much as such a young age."

"She doesn't talk about her past," I said.

"Never asked her about her parent. She's a half-blood. Both parents are wizards though her father is a half-blood. It's rumored that her father is very powerful too."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Ready for the punishment?" She smiled.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

I sat in the bathroom looking at the potion. I covered my left hand with my right and felt the marks on the back of my hand. The punishment is not that bad compared to Clara's and yet I feel like crying.

"I thought I would find you here," Draco said. I looked up and glared at him. I still haven't forgiven him about this morning but seeing him does make me happy.

"The Potion should be done by the time she gets back. Then everything can go back to the way it used to be." I said and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you," Draco muttered. My eyes opened wide as I sat there in shock.

"Wait what?" I said wishing he would say it again.

"You heard me Hufflepuff! I am not repeating myself." Draco said and crossed his arm. I made a mean face. All the anger I had for him was gone in a flash.

"Here." He said and tossed something green. Catching it, I saw that it was a green apple.

"I didn't see you at Dinner and I figured seeing how you are doing this.." He trailed off the sentence and took a seat next to me.

"That's new. I never received anything before." I laughed.

"Your mum never gave you a birthday present?" Draco questioned. My smile faded as I rolled the apple to one hand and then turned it back to my other hand.

"Not since my father left. Makes me wonder if it was always my dad getting me things before that." I said before letting out a yawn.

"I am tired! If it's after dinner, it must be getting late." I said trying to change the subject, "Since I am doing you a favor, can you do one for me, more than just the apple too. Wake me up when the potion turns blue. About two hours."

"Sure." I hear him utter before I drift off to sleep.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

I heard two girls giggle for a second time.

"Aren't they two 5th years?" One girl laughed. I moved slightly and felt that I was leaning against someone.

"I know he's a Slytherin. Do you think they are dating?" Another one whispered.

"I don't know. She's a Hufflepuff though it's rumored that the sorting hat placed her in the wrong house. She's always hanging around Slytherins." Another girl whispered. They began to laugh again. I opened my eyes and saw three girls looking over at me from across the bathroom. I blinked and sat up.

"She's awake!" One said before they all stood up and raced out of the bathroom. I didn't recognize who they were but from their height I figured they were either 1st or 2nd years. I looked over at who I was leaning on and I noticed Draco sleeping. I smiled slightly before I felt a tug on my lower waist. His arm was around me.

"EEP!" I squeaked and jumped away. Draco's eyes darted open.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I saw a mouse." I lied. He nodded before he ran his fingers through his hair. I wondered if he noticed that I was laying on him and his arm was around me. Then I realized that it made me thrilled about what happened. A smile played on my lips as I stared at him. Something about him this time made his remarkably handsome.

"Is the potion done?" He asked and looked at me. "Is something amusing?"

I spun around as my cheeks began to burn. The potion sat in front of me and it was a nice blue color.

"It's done, and nothing was amusing. Just wondering how your reputation is going to hold up." I said scooping the potion into a bottle.

"What do you mean?" He said. I capped the bottle and turned back to him.

"Well, you fell asleep as well; we both sort of got comfortable. Three girls decided to watch. They know I am a Hufflepuff and you are a very well-known Slytherin, rumors might fly." I said and handed him the potion. He stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean comfortable?" He questioned.

"Your arm was around me and I used your chest as a pillow." I said as though it was no big deal.

"Well it doesn't mean anything." He said, as his cheeks went a little pink. He stood up and pointed at me, "If this goes around, my father will hear about it."  
He left with the potion in his hand. I let out a sigh and gathered my potion supplies.

"You two looked so comfortable a minute ago. Did the two of you break up?" The ghost popped her head from the stall.

"No, he's dating my friend. Do you know the girls that were in here before we woke up?" I questioned.

"Sorry, I was letting you two have your privacy so I didn't look. Are you sure you two aren't dating?" She said.

"I'm positive," I said and placing the potions back on the floor. Now I felt confused and irritated at the same time.


	12. Chapter 11(edited)

First off, I wanna say a HUGE sorry about such a late update! So please forgive me. Anyways I really hope you like this chapter and I have a feeling that you guys might. Alright enjoy reading and I will make sure to update soon.

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11** (edit)

I sat in the great hall early in the morning, finishing up some homework for the next day. I looked up and saw Draco sitting at the table all by himself. He stared at the potion I gave him the night before. I smiled as my thoughts filled with last night when I fell asleep on him and then when I touched his hand. I felt my stomach flutter from these memories. I looked down at my homework and filled out a few questions before looking back up. Lindsay was with him this time.

I stood up in shock. I wondered when she had come back. Draco was talking to her and finally he handed her the potion. He said something else and she looked over at me. I nodded with a weak smile. She uncapped the potion and drank it. She set down the bottle and instantly looked at Draco. She pulled him into a hug before giving him a kiss and then another hug.

I felt a pain in my chest and looked down. I stacked my books and papers before leaving the great hall. I didn't want to see that. I just did something amazing, so why did I feel so awful about it.

**Later that day**

"I love this welcome back party. Thank you so much for the party Draco!" Lindsay said as pulled Draco into a hug, "I am going to get some punch. Draco you want some?"

Lindsay stood up from her spot next to Draco. I sat next to the chair that was close to the couch, where Draco and Lindsay were sitting.

"Sure," Draco answered. I stood up to go with her but when I passed Draco, he pulled me to sit where Lindsay once sat.

"Stay." He spoke, not letting go of my arm at first.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." He said, letting go of my arm. I pulled my arms closer to my body. I wanted to touch his hand again, but I had to refuse the touch.

"It's no problem. She was getting annoying talking about all the hot boys." I laughed nervously.

"I was her top pick right?" He said

"Uhm, yeah." I gave a real laugh, because it was a complete lie. I assume he realized this as well, as he smiled.

"Yeah, it was probably that Roy kid in her year. He's a real charmer with her." Draco said.

"Draco, are you jealous of him," I asked, finding it funny.

"Jealous of what. I am unquestionably better looking, and plus Lindsay will always come back to me. I am just that great." Draco said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful nudge. He laughed along with me. I suddenly stood up, trying to stop my urge to move closer to him.

"I have to go," I said and hurried away. As I was heading to where Lindsay was, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I found myself looking at the Hufflepuff guy who I fell onto when I rushed into the common room.

"Matthew?" I said bewildered.

"You remembered." He said with a wink, "Come dance with me."

"I think I shall pass." I laughed and began walking away. Abruptly I felt a tug on my arm.

"I can't take no for an answer when you look this hot." He whispered in my hear. I looked over at where Draco and Lindsay were sitting. Lindsay was snuggled up next to Draco and his arm was around her. He moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She let out a giggle. I felt a discomfort in my chest.

"Okay," I said with a smile biting my lip.

After dancing for a while, I told Matthew I would be back and moved my way towards the punch bowl.

"Mia! You bitch." I heard a yell behind me. Confused I turned around and standing a few feet away was Pansy.

"I'm sorry," I said. She extracted her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it at me. Unlike most wizards, I never carried around my wand. I hated magic and even more, I hated to use it. Sure I still used it for classes but other than that, I wanted no part of it. Magic had done nothing much except mess up my family.

I looked around as everyone turned to stare at us.

"I don't have time for this," I said and turned around.

"FLIPENDO!" Pansy yelled, but just as I turned around, all the air left my lungs as I was flung back. I felt my back hit something as it crumbled under me. Soon I was soaked in juice and I felt something pierce my skin. My head began to spin and when I opened my eyes, it was a blur. When trying to stand I stumbled a bit before I straightened up. My body was completely in pain, though I tried to smile it off.

"Attacking an unarmed person," I said, "I hope you can live with yourself now."  
I made my way to the exit trying to ignore my throbbing body. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. I quickly felt an unpleasant pain in my shoulder and arm. I looked down at my arm and saw minor cuts covered my arm and hand.

Using the wall as leverage, I made my way down the hall. Trying to find a place I could sit, I began to open up doors. Opening a door, I stood completely dumbfounded. Even though I could only see long blonde hair, I knew it was Lindsay.

She was sitting on a desk, her legs around whoever she was with as he kissed her neck.

"Draco, don't leave any marks like you did last time." She giggled and pulled him back. It was Draco. I felt as though everything was gone. I think he saw me, but I wasn't too sure for I moved from the door as fast as I could. Without stopping, I quickly made my way down the hall trying to ignore the pain in my leg and the growing pain in my chest. Nausea took over my stomach and finally I stumbled to a window sill.

"Merlin." I choked as I held the tears. I replayed the scene over and over in my head.

"Hufflepuff?" I heard Draco's voice. Standing up, I turned around and saw him coming up to me; alone.

"Draco! Hi!" I managed to choke out without sound miserable.

"I heard Pansy attacked you. So now you are covered in juice? You know I had to see how ridiculous you looked." Draco said. I cracked a real smile and took my seat again. He came over and sat next to me.

"Do I look ridiculous? I feel like it right now." I laughed before looking at my arm. Draco took out his wand and put out his hand. I looked at him confused.

"Give me your arm stupid." He said, growing impatient.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and took a hold of my arm. I didn't fight it. It startled me on how gentle he was handling my arm.

"Episkey" Draco muttered and pointed the wand at my arm. Slowly all my minor cuts fix themselves.

"Thanks." I uttered.

"An eye for an eye," Draco said.

"I don't think that's what that means." I chuckled. Draco smiled.

"How's your leg?" He asked.

"I will probably go to the hospital wing for that ," I said, leaning back. Draco still had a hold of my arm and I didn't plan on taking it away anytime soon.

"Why didn't you pull out your wand?" Draco asked. I looked down at my lap and pulled my arm away from his.

"I don't carry mine with me," I mumbled.

"Stupid." He said. I shot a glare at him but it wasn't that effective with the smile that played on my lips. I bit my lips trying not to smile. Then I remembered the story Lindsay said about Draco turning into a ferret.

"Ferret." I laughed. He gave me that look like he was going to kill me. I stood up fast and moved away, smiling.

"The amazing bouncing Ferret!" I sang.

"Hufflepuff, you really should stop it." he said standing up.

"What are you going to do about it, Ferret," I said, making my way down the hall, backward. I turned around so my back was now towards him. This happened to be a bad idea for he grabbed me by the waist before my back hit the cold wall.

"Now what to do with you?" He smiled down at me. I looked up about to give him the puppy dog eyes when I saw something different, but it really wasn't. My heart pounded against my chest as I took one last breath in. Something about Draco made me feel weak in the knees. He was beautiful. And the way he looked at me. My eyes found themselves staring at his lips and I couldn't take my gaze away from them. His smile left his lips. Looking up, I found Draco was puzzled. He was staring down at me, but I could tell it wasn't my eyes.

His hand finds a spot on my cheek and he shifted closer. That's when I feel like my entire life just stopped. I couldn't help think about his lips on mine. The anticipation was now killing me and I found myself moving closer to him. It was almost as if the whole world was perfect now.

His lips touched mine. I opened my mouth and allowed him to wrestle with my tongue. It soon quickened, as though we couldn't get enough. His hand found his way to my lower back and he pulled me in closer. Soon he pulled away and we were both breathing heavily. I couldn't stop smiling. I never felt so happy.

He placed his thumb on my pounding lips, as though he couldn't believe they were mine. He finally looked at me before back down at my lips. When his thumb left my lips, he placed his lips there. I closed my eyes and moved closer if there was anything closer.

Then I got the image of Lindsay and him. Remembering caused me to pull away.

"Shit," I mumbled. I pushed him away from me as I put my hand over my mouth. I suddenly felt unwell.

"Mia?" He said, moving towards me. I shook my head and turned away. I tried to fight the tears.

"What did I just do?" I said bewildered. The kiss was so good and I wanted more. So much more-NO what are you thinking. He has a girlfriend. Your best friend!

"Mia!" Draco turned me towards him.

"You just kissed me. You have a girlfriend." I freaked out.

"Did you forget to add that you kissed me as well and I think we both realize that it shouldn't have happened?" Draco started but if he had more to say, I wouldn't let him.

"Well, it happened!" I freaked out, moving away from him. "I mean it was great, amazing, and-NO! You have a girlfriend, and to make is worst it's my best friend. I have to go."

"Mia!" Draco said taking a hold of my arm. He pushed me against the cold wall. I don't move. I could move if I wanted, but I didn't. He came up to me and smashed his lips on mine. I gave in to the sensation and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me. His hands stayed on the wall on either side of me. I opened my mouth and allow him to taste my tongue. As I found myself once more out of breath, he moved along my jawline until he came to my ear and stopped. I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured. I let go of his shirt and dropped my hand to my side.

"I was going to ask the same thing," I mumbled. I began to feel so many feelings; I didn't know which was which. It was like I wanted to yell at Draco for having a girlfriend and kissing me, but then again I also wanted to push him against me and do a lot of naughty things. I hated myself for kissing my best friend's boyfriend, but I also felt as though I could ride a broom and win a Quidditch game. I was the type of person that hated heights and couldn't stand anything competitive.

"I have to go." I choked as I felt tears run from my face. I shoved Draco away and ran. I ran towards the Hufflepuff common room. I knocked the rhythm on the barrel and it opened. Walking in, I let more tears fall and lean against the wall next to the door.

"Excusez-moi." Someone said. I looked up and through my blurry eyes, I saw a girl with white hair coming towards me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled pushing myself from the wall. I began to walk down the hall but the girl went in front of me.

"You're not fine." She stood in front of me. I finally broke and hugged her, crying into her shirt. I felt as though everything was falling apart. What happened if Lindsay found out what I did? Or even my mother? She told me to stay away from him and I didn't listen. Nothing good ever comes from when I don't listen. I think what was crushing me the most is that I loved it. I craved it right now, but I can't. I won't ever be able to feel it again. I made a promise to Lindsay and now I broke it. I can't ever see him again for if I do, I might happen again.

"Shh. Tell me what's the matter?" She said and pulled away. She helped me to our room and sat me down in my bed. Not knowing where to start, I told her about my mother. No lies, just the full truth. I began to shake in fear. She took my hand, helping me to calm down. Then I told her about the kiss. No names just that I kissed someone who already had a girlfriend. I came to the conclusion that Draco and I have been acting on lust. Yes, I am attracted to him, but I can't admit it. I will never be able to admit that I like Draco.

The white haired girl listened to everything. After I had finished talking, we sat in silence. My tears long gone.

"Thank you," I said. I ended up lying on the couch drifting off to sleep.

"Je vous en prie." She said as a warm blanket covered my body. I didn't even understand what she said, but I think it was a you're welcome.

"What's your name?" I mumbled snuggling up to the blanket.

"Call me Snowflake." She said as the room went dark and soon after I heard a tune on a guitar. I passed right out.

I began to open my eyes to a dark room. Sitting up, I looked around. The common room was empty of people. If I didn't know where I was, I probably would freak out with all the vines hanging from the ceiling. It made it look really creepy. Not wanting to sleep anymore, I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. Standing up, my feet dragged me to the fifth-year girls' dormitory. I opened the door silently and slipped in. As my eyes adjusted to the room's light, I tip-toed over to my bed and grabbed my bag. Opening my bag, I started looking for a book. It wasn't just any book; it was a book from my childhood when I had friends and a loving family. The book that my brother read me the last night I ever saw him.

When I couldn't find Beauty and the Beast, I felt my heart race. I needed to find that book. Then I began to remember I must have left it behind by the black lake when Draco told me next class was starting. Standing up, I slipped on my robe that was placed draped over my trunk. Slipping out of the room, I hurried through the common room and out the door. I began to make my way through the castle. There had to be a spot where I could go outside without being caught. Looking down the hall, I found it safe to proceed down. After a few steps, I heard a soft meow from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a cat sitting down. Knowing who's cat that was, I entered the closest classroom.

"Shit." I mumbled before turning around.

"Great," Draco mumbled. I saw Draco standing by the window looking towards me.

"There's going to be a bigger problem if Flinch finds us." I hissed looking around for a place to hide. Draco walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't budge. He just pulled me to a cabinet and opened the door. He forced me in and began to close the door.

"What about you?" I uttered. I stopped him from closing the door.

"We're going to get caught." He said.

"Just get in. I won't let you get in trouble." I said.

"There won't be enough room." Draco hissed.

"Yes, there will be! Now get in." I said taking a hold of Draco's wrist and pulling him in. I shoved myself to the back while Draco took my space. Not wanting to touch him, I leaned as far back as I could, but there was something poking my back. Feeling uncomfortable with it, I tried to move so it was out of the way but when I did, I just kept making more noise. Finally, Draco put his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"What are you doing Draco?" I shrieked quietly. Draco put his hands over my mouth and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the door opened to the room. I felt my heart beat fast. I thought for sure we would be caught because of it but within a few minutes, the door opened and closed again.

"It should be clear," Draco said looking back down at me. I looked up at him. His hand still over my mouth. He slowly removed his hand, running his fingers slowly across my lips. Neither of us made a move to leave.

"It also could be a trick," I whispered, wanting to say this close to Draco. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time; safety. I couldn't help, but put my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat and I think it was going just as fast as mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon Draco, put his hand on my face gently and made me look at him.

I shook my head and mumbled, "I can't do this. I can't do this to her."

I shifted past Draco in the small space and left the cabinet.

"Hufflepuff, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Draco said. He must be following me.

"What's there to talk about?" I whispered, heading towards the door. Just as I was passing the last desk, I felt Draco take my hand and pull me back. I felt one hand trapped against the desk and soon the other one was.

"Don't say that, Mia," He paused, "it's funny because I was nervous. Nervous!" He chuckled letting go of my arms. I didn't dare make a move towards the door. He ran his figures through his hair restlessly. When I saw him slowly turn away, I immediately made my move, but he caught my arm just in time, pinning me against the desk again. This time he moved closer to me.

"I was nervous that you would think I was terrible or maybe doing it wrong. I have never been nervous about if I satisfied a girl before." Draco said.

"Well I can assure you, it wasn't terrible. It was wonderful and I loved it. If I could I would kiss you again, right now, I-" but I was interrupted by Draco's lips on mine. I tried to move my hands out of his, but he held them tightly and brought them closer to our body. I felt my legs go numb as I shifted all my weight on the desk. Draco let me slip my hand away from his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand went to my farthest part of my leg he could reach and he ran his fingers up. I nearly let out a yelp when I felt his fingers at the rim of my PJ shorts, but I did open my mouth, which allowed his entrance. It looked like that was exactly what he wanted to happen. His hands wandered past my PJ shorts to my back, where he pulled me closer but also pushed me again the desk more.

Suddenly I remembered what was going on and why I shouldn't be doing this. I pulled my arms away and just as I backed away from Draco's lips, I pushed him away. I turned and kept my distance away from him.

"You're dating my best friend. What about Lindsay? What about your Girlfriend, Draco. Don't you love her?" I wanted to shout. I was done crying and feeling ashamed of myself. Yes, I wanted Draco's lips on mine, and yes I wanted to be held in his arms, but is it really love or is it just lust?

"I do love her and I always will. However, what I have with you is different!" Draco said. Draco finally grabbed a hold of me and made me look at him

"I think what your feeling is lust. I think we shouldn't talk anymore. I am loyal to my friends, even though right now it's completely shattered. When you lose whatever feeling you have for me and love Lindsay completely again, then we can talk again. But if not, then never talk to me again." I told Draco. I pulled away from Draco, but he didn't even try to stop me. I walked towards the door wanting him to stop me. Wanting him to kiss me like he had and tell me that everything will work out. But then again I couldn't stand the thought of him doing that. I needed to think about Lindsay here. She has been my best friend and I don't want to destroy that.

Just as I put my hand on the door knob, Draco said. "It's days when you talk about loyalty and friendship I see the Hufflepuff in you. Otherwise, you probably should have been a Slytherin."

"I don't want to be a Slytherin," I mumbled opening the door. "Unlike Slytherins, who take their determination and ambition, and destroy everything in their path, I would rather have people who suffer take the chance to win. They deserve it more than anyone."

I left into the cool hallway, leaving Draco in the empty room. I took a deep breath and told myself everything would be alright. I just had to confront Lindsay about what happened. She is going to really hate me.

_Draco sat down in one of the chairs near the table. He let out a sigh before pulling out a book from his robes. It was the book Mia kept with her no matter what. He often saw it in her book bag or her robes pocket. Draco had read it several times today to find what was great about this book yet, it seemed so mugglish. How odd._


	13. Chapter 12 (edited)

**_Disclaimer_****_: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 **(edited)

"Mia can I talk to you?" Harry said.

"Sure," I answered as I turned to Snowflake, "Can you wait for me?"

"No problem." She said and walked off to the side by Ron and Hermione.

"What's up Harry?" I asked with a smile.

"If Morgan is your mother's maiden name, why don't you have your father's last name? Just thought it was odd." Harry said.

"Yeah, after my father left, my mom changed my name. She didn't think it was right to have a name of someone who disowned me." I said a little uneasily. Why was he asking such a strange question? Unless he found out! Before he had a chance to continue speaking, I blurted out, "I have to go. Sort of gotta catch up with Defense against the Dark Art. Let me know when the next DA meeting is. Today was fun."

I hurried out of the room of requirements.

"Mia wait up!" Snowflake shouted.

_"Harry what was that about?" Hermione hissed at Harry. Harry dug out a letter from his pocket._

_"Something seemed off about her. I asked Sirus about the family." Harry said, as he handed the letter to Hermione. She read it quickly, and looked at Harry. All the color left her face. Ron looked at Hermione, and ripped the letter out of her hand before reading it himself. _

_"Bloody hell. Her entire family is death eaters." Ron hissed. _

_"But that can't be. She is so nice and friendly. She's also a Hufflepuff. She's not like them." Hermione stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"She may not be one of them, but that wouldn't stop them from using her," Harry confessed. _

_"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "She could be a bloody death eater!"_

_"When I asked her about the notes, she said she remembered being happy, and having books in front of her. I don't believe she read them, because Hermione read all the books at least 3 times in the library, and Hermione couldn't find anything. I think someone made her write it." Harry said. _

_"But how and who? And-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted her. _

_"Someone's coming," Ron said. _

_They turned and saw a boy approaching._

_"Remember me. I was at the DA meeting." Matthew said. _

_"Yeah I remember. You were good with your spells." Hermione said. He winked at Hermione causing her to turn a bit red. _

_"I was wondering when we will be learning memory spells. Those are always my favorite, just let me demonstrate." He said and pointed his wand at Hermione. _

_"Obliviate." He murmured. _

"Mia! Didn't you listen?" Snowflake said dragging me out of my thoughts. So much has been going on in my mind, since I hadn't talked to Draco. All I could ever think about was the kiss and how his hands-

"Mia!" Snowflake interrupted my thought again.

"Yeah, of course," I mumbled, putting my right hand on the railing, as we walked down the steps.

"No, you- What the fuck is Malfoy doing now?" Snowflake said storming down the steps. My gaze fell down to where Snowflake was heading. Draco stood there picking on some first years. Hufflepuff first years too.

"Let's not get in the way," I muttered grabbing Snowflakes sleeve. Snowflake just pulled out of my grasp, and continued down the steps. If it was anyone else, I would have had the courage to stand with Snowflake, but not with him.

"No, we have to help them! In our house, we have to stick together. S'il vous plait" Snowflake protested, pulling me down the steps.

"Back off Malfoy!" Snowflake shouted, as she stepped off the bottom step. Draco just let out a laugh, looking at his two minions who followed him everywhere, or at least when Lindsay isn't not around.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco sneered. His friends laughed with him. I took a step back not wanting anything to do with what was happening. That's when Draco's eyes landed on me. Everything seemed to stop when he looked at me. My heart started to race again, and I grabbed onto the sleeves of my robe. His eyes finally turned away from mine, and I looked down.

"This is what I am going to do," Draco started. I looked up to see what he was going to do and saw him hold up his wand at Snowflake. A spell shot out of his wand. I went to go push Snowflake out of the way but the spell hit her first. A gust of wind pushed me away from Snowflake. Snowflake blocked the wind with her arms, but as she took a step back she fell. My heart stopped when I saw her miss the rail and tumble over. Within seconds, I jumped to the edge and reached my hand out but it was too late. All I felt were her finger tips touch the palm of my hand, but she slipped right through. Her eyes were full of fear but I could tell she was also happy. Snowflake was always happy helping others. I closed my eyes right before she hit the next set of stairs. I felt a lump in my throat and a pain in my chest.

"Mia?" I heard a familiar voice mumbled.

Stand up, I shouted, "Haven't you done enough Malfoy! Go away! I never want to see you again!"

I sunk down to my knees and cried. I couldn't help but think the worst.

My heart raced when they gave me the news that Snowflake was fine. When they asked what happened, I couldn't say anything. If I told them the truth, Draco could be expelled and I didn't want that to happen. But I hated lying and I could be the one expelled. I sat in the great hall by myself, pushing my food around with a fork because I couldn't eat. Every once in a while someone would come up to me and ask how Snowflake was, but all I could do is show a weak smile and nod. Finally I stood up and walked out of the great hall. I know they told me not to go see Snowflake but I had to see how she was doing. I had to know she was okay. I hadn't even turned down the first hall before I heard a voice behind me. I recognized the voice instantly. Turning around slowly, I found Lindsay steps away, looking at me. Pity and worry filled her face. If only she knew what I had done. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I am so sorry to hear what happened. Is she okay?" Lindsay said, not letting go.

"Yeah she is," I almost choked. I feel sick to my stomach now.

"When I heard it was a Hufflepuff, I feared it was you. I am so glad it wasn't you." Lindsay said, not letting me go. Finally I couldn't do it, I pulled Lindsay's arms away and took a few steps back.

"Mia what's wrong?" Lindsay said puzzled, "Why have you been avoiding me since I came back from seeing my mom."

"I-" but I couldn't continue.

"You and Draco have both been acting strange." Lindsay said, "Did you guys fight while I was gone."

"No." I mumbled, folding my arms around me. I just looked down at the ground, ashamed. Not only did I kiss her boyfriend, but I enjoyed it. Enjoyed it more than anything I could imagine.

"Then what is it?" Lindsay said a bit annoyed, "You can tell me anything, Mia. I trust you."

That's when it hurt the most. Trust. She has no right to trust me.

"I can't be trusted Lindsay." I mumbled, as my eyes strung from holding the tears back.

"Yes I can! There's no one more that I trust then you. You and Draco are the only two who will never look at me different just because of my father. Now tell me, please Mia." Lindsay said.

After a long silent moment, I mumbled, "I kissed Draco."

She continued to stare at me, as though she hadn't heard me, and then she finally let out a small laugh.

"That's what the big deal was," She said but I could tell she was hurt.

"Lindsay, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." I said, taking a step forward but stopped. I couldn't do it. I betrayed her.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" She said with a smile. I looked at her and blinked. Why isn't she mad?

"You should probably go and check on Snowflake." Lindsay said. I nodded and turned around and left. What just happened?

_After Mia turned the corner, Lindsay dropped to her knee. Her throat ached, and she felt a bit dizzy. Anger and betray filled her mind but not her heart. In her heart she knew that if she died before the war ended, at least those two would have each other. It didn't lessen the pain, but it did make her want to stay friends with Mia and still date Draco. Finally Lindsay broke down and cried._

As I drew near, I began thinking the worst. What happened if she wasn't okay and they just lied to cover it up? I stopped right before the last corner.

"Mia right?" I heard a husky voice spoke. Looking up, I see a male coming from the Hospital wing. I nodded my head.

"Louis, Snowfake's brother." He said, holding out his hand. He had a sleeve tattoo down one arm and two face peircings.

"Oh." I said and took his hand, shaking. "You're a Slytherin!"

I remember seeing him in the common room when Lindsay and I would hang out there. I would have never guess he was Snowflakes brother. His hair was jet black and more built. He also has sharper facial features then Snowflake who could pass for an angle.

"You can go in. I won't tell anyone. It's my parent's who made the rule for no one to visit. It's stupid. She's sleeping but you never know when she will wake up." With that, he left down the hall. Letting out a sigh, I walked around the corner to the Hospital wing. With the doors already open, I spotted snowflake instantly. Her white hair fell perfectly around her. In a way, it reminded me of Snow White after she ate the apple. Her face was almost lifeless and yet blissful at the same time. Her hair laid perfectly around her and her arms were folded on her stomach. If I wasn't told she was alive, I would have thought she was dead.

I took a few steps forward before I felt a warm hand grip mine. Turning around I found a sight of a familiar face.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"I wanted to see how you are doing," He said, "I was shocked to hear what happened."

"I'm fine. I am just glad Snowflake is alright." I said crossing my arms and looking down. Putting a figure under my chin, he made me look up. He had a small smile play on his lips. I took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry. I should check on Snowflake." I mumbled.

"Mia, wait. Here drink this. It should help you stay up until she wakes." He said holding up a sealed container.

"Thank you." I smiled and took it from him. With a small smile, he turned around and left the room. I walked over to Snowflakes bed. She had so many cards and treats at the foot of her bed. Sitting down, I opened my bag and pulled out one of my books. I would just have to read until she woke up.


	14. Chapter 13 (edited)

A/N:Sorry it took so long for this to be posted but I wanted to make sure it was edited first! So here is chapter 13 and I am going to work on chapter 14 tonight or tomorrow morning. I won't make any promises this time because I didn't keep my last one but I will try and work on updating weekly! Again I will try really hard to do that. Anyways thanks for everyone who is following my story and just started to follow my story. Happy reading! And I hope you enjoy the chapter. Any question feel free to comment below! :D

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 **(edited)

Before waking up, I dreamed only of Draco's lips on mine. Nothing like a full make-out scene but with sweet light kisses. Yet when I opened my eyes, he wasn't around. I gently lifted my hand to my lips. Why did my dream feel so real even after waking up? My lips felt like they had actually been touched.

"Mia, you awake?" Matthew's voice came from behind me. I jumped up and smiled when I saw Matthew.

"Yeah, I am up." I smiled and turned around to look at Snowflake.

"You know the nurse said she would tell you the first sign of waking up. You don't have to come stay every night." Matthew said coming up behind me. He handed me a cup of coffee. His arms came around me, holding me protectively. Normally I would back away from it, but I needed anything to keep my mind off of Draco.

"It's been a whole month and she still hasn't woke up. What happens if she never does?" I mumbled, looking down at the coffee. The steam from the hot cup up hit my face, warming it. I actually hated coffee but out of politeness, I took it. I just didn't drink it.

"Malfoy left before I came in. He sure has some nerve showing his face." Matthew spat. I feel his arms tense up, but I didn't care.

"Did he now?" I whispered feeling a smile on my lips. Even now, my heart still fluttered when I heard his name. I should hate him for what he did to my friend and in a way I did, but I still had feelings for him.

"Mia?" Matthew whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?" I say. He turns me around and without a moment to spare, his lips are on mine. My eyes widen and I freeze in my spot. He pulls me closer by the waist, so I close my eyes and move closer. I won't lie, the kiss is amazing but when we pulled away and I opened my eyes, it wasn't the same. It wasn't Draco. I hope he didn't notice the disappointment in my eyes. To hide it, I pulled him into a hug.

"Come, we should go to the great hall for breakfast before it's all gone," Matthew said as he pulled away from the hug. I nodded and gave him a fake smile. Keeping a hold of my hand, he pulled me away from Snowflake's bed. I turned back to look one last time. Color was returning to her skin and every once in a while her hands would move but other than that, she looked dead. They were saying that when he woke up, whenever that would happen, she might be paralyzed.

Once in the great hall, Lindsay shouted my name. Matthew kissed my cheek and let go of my hand.

"I will see you later." He says. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table and I made my way to Lindsay on the Slytherin table. As usual, Draco was sitting next to Lindsay but he normally would ignore me and just let Lindsay and I talk. It's hard to sit that close to him, but for Lindsay's sake I do it. I think Draco feels the same way.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Matthew lately." Lindsay gave me that look. The look that hinted that Matthew and I might just date. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile forming on my lips. I began filling my plate with food.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Lindsay smiled. I looked up at Lindsay and I couldn't help but smile back. When Lindsay smiles, everyone turns their heads. Guys and girls both can't look away when she smiles. The thing about Lindsay is she is probably the hottest girl at Hogwarts, but she doesn't even notice.

"Well…" I trailed off my sentence showing a small smile. I could feel my cheeks warming up a bit.

"Oh, Merlin! He did! How was it?" Lindsay asked.

"It was nothing too exciting," I said.

"I don't like him. He's bad news. Any Hufflepuff is." Draco says, butting into the conversation.

"Is that what you think of me, Draco Malfoy?" I say emphasizing on Malfoy, "Am I just that much of an inconvenience."

I lift my drink to my lips to take a drink of the Pumpkin Juice.

"Maybe you are. You know the only reason I associate with you is because Lindsay, my girlfriend," Emphasizing on girlfriend, "is friends with you. Otherwise, you could be dead for all I care, half-blood."

I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I slam my drink down on the table. This hurt more than my father rejecting me as his daughter. I stood up scraping my chair back loudly, which caused everyone to turn their gaze to us.

"I have a date to go on." I lied before I shot a glare at Draco. Turning on my heels, I walked towards the great hall doors. Why?! Why the hell does he always have to do that? I walked until I couldn't hear the voice from the great hall before my fist encountered the hard stone wall. Pain shot threw my body and up into my arms. I was just glad no one was around to see me, as I fell to the ground and cried. It's more then what Draco said to me to cause me this much pain. It's the built up hate and rejection I had over the years are spilling out. It felt so good to let it out, like a weight lifted from my shoulders. Maybe I was just a useless Hufflepuff. I heard a movement from behind me. I didn't dare to move, so I looked over my shoulder. I saw Draco there, just standing there. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. No matter how much I wished he were here, I knew it wasn't going to happen. When I looked back, he was gone.

"Amelia." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Matthew running towards me. I whipped way my tears and stood up. He stopped right in front of me, both hands on the side of my face wiping away the tears.

"What happened?" He whispered. I couldn't talk, so I threw my arms around him and cried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. All my tears poured out along with the emotions I had kept hidden for years.

"I wish I had never met Draco. He is just a reminder of my childhood and how I am a worthless Hufflepuff." I mumbled. Matthew pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. His hand on my shoulders.

"Do you want to forget?" Matthew asked. I nodded slowly. He pointed his wand at me and mumbled a spell. One moment I felt myself crying because of Draco and then I couldn't even remember why I was crying.

"Mia, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" he asked as he stood up. He extended his hand to me and I gladly took it.

"Yes." I smiled.

After Lunch, I started making my way to Defense against the Dark Arts. If it were my choice, I would skip that class but every day I miss that class, the letters scratch themselves back into my hand. The pain and blood come with it. I looked at the back of my hand. It has been long gone from my hand but I feel like I can still see the word clear as day. Death-eater. My long sleeve shirt became hard to hide it so I started wearing gloves. Last week when I missed on Double class on Tuesday, it engraved itself back into my hand. That only lasted a couple of days.

Walking into the class room, Umbridge smiled at me as I made my way to seat. I looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. I ended up walking right into someone though.

"Hey watch it, Hufflepuff!" the guy snarled. Looking up, I caught the eye of a blonde hair boy. He is breath-taking.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I mumbled as I felt my cheeks heat up. Taking my eyes off of him, I sat in my spot at the front of class. Where have I seen him before? Biting on my lip, I tried to think of where I had seen him, but nothing came to mind. He can't be new but then why haven't I see him around besides today. Then I suddenly remembered during lunch, that he was sitting next to Lindsay. I would have to ask Lindsay about it, because those two seemed pretty close. Maybe he had just been missing school until today. I looked behind me and saw that he was talking to other Slytherin boys in his grade. He looked at me and had a confused expression on his face. I turned around before he could accuse me of staring. I didn't look back after that. Half way during class, the class room doors opened. Every turned around to see who interrupted class. Matthew walked in and looked at me right away before turning his eyes to Umbridge.

"Madam, Amelia is requested to go to the Hospital wing right away. Snowflake woke up." Matthew said with a small smile. I jumped out of my seat.

"Miss Morgan, sit back down. You can go see your friend after class ends." Umbridge barked. I shook my head no.

"No, you can't do this! My friend-" but I am cut off before I can finish.

"Your friend can wait. You have more important things. Now sit." She says. I turned my gaze to look back at Matthew but instead I caught the eye of the blonde hair, Slytherin boy instead. He mouthed the word go. I didn't know who he was but he was right. Gathering my books, I rush over to Matthew.

"Miss. Morgan-" Umbridge said but she stopped when someone stood up.

"Professor, her friend has been in the Hospital wing for a month. Are you really going to deny her that, even if she is a stupid Hufflepuff?" someone's voice interrupts her. I stop and turn to see who stood up for me. He turned around and nodded to me. Why was he stand up for me? I didn't even know him. I would have to thank him later. I turned back to Matthew and he noticed that he didn't look happy. I rushed over to him and gave him a hug. I turned around to Umbridge and her expression was written all over her face; furious. Her face was red and her hands were wrapped tightly around her wand. Matthew led me out of the classroom and closed the door behind me.

"Why was Malfoy standing up for you?" Matthew asked.

"Who? You mean that Slytherin boy?" I questioned. Matthew nodded and I asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Just be careful around him. I don't want to see you talking to him." Matthew says.

"Can I go see Snowflake now?" I asked, not wanting to agree to something I didn't want to. He nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking my books. Not even a moment later, I rushed away from him. I couldn't just walk there I had to run.

Turning around the corner to the Hospital wing, I noticed the doors open. I rushed over to the open doors and stopped. Snowflake's brother, Louis, was sitting next to her bed. She laughed at something he said. He looked up at me and smiled. Standing up, he left me and Snowflake alone.

"Mia! Shouldn't you be in class?" Snowflake said. I couldn't say anything; I just ran up to her and hugged her.

"I was worried you would never wake up!" I said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Snowflake threw her head back as she laughed. I started telling her about classes from the pass month. How Matthew asked me to be his girlfriend and how he got me coffee every morning when I stayed here overnight. I didn't notice how fast the time passed, but the nurse told me that I had to go back to the common room for the night. She said I could take the day off tomorrow and help Snowflake catch up with her homework. Walking out of the Hospital wing, I caught the eyes of the blonde hair Slytherin boy. He is sitting on the bench but once he sees me, he stands up.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Snowflake? She's good. Do you know her? I haven't seen you around before." I said. He gave me a funny look and laughed.

"What are you talking about, Hufflepuff?" Draco says.

"Wait, I am confused. And why are you calling me Hufflepuff. Everyone calls me Mia." I said, "Have we met before?"

"No. We haven't." He spat. He walked away down the hall.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me. "Thank you in class. I don't know if I could have gone if you hadn't given me the confidence I needed to stand up and go."

"No problem. See you around." He said.

"Wait, what's your name at least?" I said before he turned back around.

"You'll find out soon enough, Hufflepuff." He said as he walked away. I let him go this time, even though I didn't want to see him walk away.


	15. Chapter 14 (edited)

Hhhhhhey everyone! How's it going? All good, I hope. Well here is chapter 14. A little late then what I wanted but that's okay. Better late then never I always say! Remember leave a comment and tell me what you think! I am keeping this short for I am updating on my tablet and I don't like it. So have a great night/day and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Opening my eyes, I sit up and look around. I am in the great hall, but it isn't the same. It is completely empty. No grand lights. No enchanted ceiling. No tables. Nothing. It feels cold and unwanted. Pulling myself to a standing position, I take a few steps in the direction of the magnificent window where the teacher once sat. Hearing something behind me, I turn around and a spell comes straight towards me. I shield myself from it, waiting for the impact, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and see Professor McGonagall standing there with her wand pointed at me. She shoots another spell, but this time I jump out of the way. That's when I notice her focus doesn't follow me. This time I follow her gaze to see who she is shooting the spells at and Snape stands there. McGonagall casts another strong spell, but Snape again blocks it. It is too bright to see anything, but I feel the pulse from the spell run through my body.

I catch my breath in my throat and sit up. I feel sweat running down my face, yet I feel so cold. Recognizing that I am in the Hufflepuff dorms, I drop back to my fluffy pillow and try to recall my dream. I am only successful at remembering bits and pieces. Turning my head, I notice the other beds empty and made. Blinking, I search for the clock on the other side of the room. The little hand pointed between the seven and eight and the larger hand is on the 6. My eyes grow wide as I jump out of bed. Why didn't anyone wake me up? Breakfast will soon end and I will starve before lunch comes. I open the door to the dorm before shaking my head and turning around. I need to change first. Rushing to my trunk I pull out my uniform before stripping off my pajamas. After changing, I grab my tie and put it around my neck without tying it and then I slip on my Converse. Glancing at the clock, I see that five minutes passed and I quickly ran out of the room. After making it out of the common room, I began to tie my tie but failed every time. I made my way up the stairs but kept my focus on my tie. I felt the tip of my shoe catch on the step and my body lunged forward. With my knee colliding with the stone stairs, I pushed my hands forward to catch myself. They collided with the stairs but not as nearly as bad as my knee.

"MIA!" I hear a shout. My attention went straight to the voice and I found Lindsay running towards me. The Slytherin boy following after her.

"I'm okay!" I said standing up. "See!" I walked the four steps I had left. A shot of pain went through my leg each time I put pressure on my knee, but it wasn't strong enough that I would fall over in pain.

"What was so important that made you fall, silly?" Lindsay asked as I sat down on the top of the stairs to study my knee.

"I couldn't tie my tie. I don't see how I have been able to do it this entire time, and then suddenly forget." I mumbled. Lindsay laughed and took a seat next to me.

"That's because you never did it. I always made Draco do it for you. Remember." Lindsay smiled. I turned my attention to her, trying to figure out who Draco was.

"Draco? Who's that?" I asked. She laughed again likes it was joke, until she realized I was not laughing with her. Her face changed and she stared at me as if I was crazy; like I should obviously know who this Draco kid was.

"Are you sick?" Lindsay said as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"No!" I said swatting her hand away. I glanced at the Slytherin boy who stood a few steps away from me and Lindsay. He shrugged his shoulders. I turned my glance to Lindsay who is looking at him. Lindsay bit the top of her right lip like she always did when she was confused, before turning her gaze at me.

"So you don't know who that is," Lindsay said pointing at the blonde Slytherin boy. I shook my head. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"But" Lindsay started, but she never finished the thought, because the boy cut her off.

"Lindsay doesn't," the blonde hair boy said. Just as she was about to speak, someone called for me. Looking over, I saw Matthew standing by the great hall, holding a muffin in his hand. Feeling uncomfortable, I took the invitation to go over to him.

"I will talk to you later. Have fun." I said, standing up. My eyes wandered to the Slytherin boy and trying to be polite I nodded my head before walking over to Matthew. I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

"Hey handsome." I said softly as I tipped my head. He smiled and put his free hand around me and kissed my cheek.

"For you, love." He said as he gave me the muffin. I bit into it.

"Thank you," I said.

"Let's go visit Snowflake. I bet she is dying to see you again." He said.

"Okay!" The awkward feeling I had felt a moment ago changed to excitement.

"First let me fix this for you." He said as he swiftly tied my tie.

"Thanks! Lindsay said a guy named Draco used to do it for me, but I don't know anyone named Draco. Do you know who she is talking about? I think it's that one boy she was with." I take another mouthful of my muffin.

"No, she lying like she always does. Remember you never had them untied. You always took them off but never untied them so you could use them the next day." He smiled as he tightened it close to my neck. I shook my head.

"No, I don't remember," I mumble, not knowing if his statement was accurate or not.

"Well don't worry about it anymore. I will tie it anytime for you." He said. Then he led me down the hall. I smiled and leaned into him. I know I should be happy, and I am not saying I am not, but I feel as though something is missing.

******************** v

"So do you want to do D.A.D.A next or Herbology?" I asked pulling out both books.

Snowflake smiled, "Herbology for sure." Smiling, I put the D.A.D.A. book down. I opened the book which caused a few pages to fall out.

As I was picking up the pages, Snowflake spoke up, "Have you talked to Draco yet?"

Stopping, I blinked at her few times. She must have read the puzzled look on my face because she began to frown.

"You're like the third person who asked me about Draco. I don't know who he is and I would like it if people stopped acting like I do!" I spat. I never lost my control before, but this was starting to get on my nerves.

"Mia, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Snowflake protested, "Draco is Lindsay's boyfriend."

"I know who Lindsay is but I never met her boyfriend. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend." I stood up from my spot, placing the rest of the papers on her bed.

"Mia, what happened?" Snowflake mumbled. I couldn't find the words anymore. I sensed that everyone was treating me like a big joke and I didn't understand the punch line.

"I am sorry but I have to go. I promised Matthew we would go out for lunch today." I stated coldly, snatching my bag and jacket. I stormed out of the room and down the hall. I found Matthew walking down the hall towards me.

"Love, I was just about to pick you up. Ready for picnic by the great lake." He said with a smile. I faked a smile.

"I didn't want to start anything new so I thought I would find you first." I smiled.

"Well let's go." He said and put his arm around me before leading me down the hall. As we were walking, I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all talking by one of the classrooms.

"Matthew, I will be right back." I said and walked over to the trio.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry and he gave them a nod.

Walking a few steps away from the two, Harry asked, "What do you want to talk about, Mia?"

"At the last meeting, you asked me about my last name. I would like to explain." I mumbled. I frowned at his puzzled look.

"We never talked about your last name, Mia." Harry said. I chuckled a bit. What's wrong with my memory?

"Alright, sorry about bugging you then. I will be at the next meeting." I smile. Joy filled Harry's face when I talking about the next meeting.

"It's going smoothly. I didn't think it would work out this great." Harry exclaimed.

"Anyway, I am going out on a date. I will talk to you later." I said and jogged back to my spot by Matthew and waved the three goodbye.

"What was that about?" Matthew questioned.

"Nothing." I said with smile.


	16. Chapter 15 (edited)

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about not posting in a very very long time. Let's just say my life is having A LOT of ups and downs. I am trying to pull through it and write but sometimes the words won't come. The characters won't tell me what's happens next in the story. lol Anyways I hope I update very soon for you guys. Alright enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

_Snowflakes looked around the empty hallway. After turning the last corner, she comes to a halt and sighs. The last people she wants to see are waiting for her. The familiar blonde hair Slytherin walks in circles as her boyfriend watches her from against the wall. _

_"I don't see why we are doing this." Draco mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. _

_"Because Mia needs out help! These two weeks were unbearable without her. Admit it, you miss her." Lindsay replies. When Lindsay walks close to Draco, he takes her arm and pulls her into his arms. Draco whispers something before Lindsay laughs and pulls him into a kiss. _

_"Excusez-moi." Snowflake says walking up to the two. They pull away from each other. Lindsay goes a shade of red and Draco smirks._

_"Hey!" Lindsay says as Snowflake walks up._

_"Let's get straight to business, Matthew is a problem." Snowflake says. _

Opening my eyes quickly, I take a sharp breath in. I been having the same dream for nights now. Why does Hogwarts look so lonely in my dreams and why did Snape take the same spot that Dumbledore once stood?

I finally let my breath go and sat up on my bed. I slipped out of bed and made my way over to the door. I looked back at the room before slipping out. I made it down the hall before I felt it starting again. A fear sets over my shoulders and my anxiety slowly rises. Taking another deep breath I make my way out of my room and slip through those doors. A good walk will take my mind off of everything. I bit my nails as I made my way down the hall. The halls were dark but more welcoming then my dream. Soon, I feel my chest tighten, and my breath quickening, but I focused on deep breaths. My hands begin to twitch so I form them into a fist. My pace slows down before coming to a halt and I stumble to the wall before sliding down.

"Breath in, breath out. Remember that, Mia." I mumble to myself. I wrap my arms around my legs as a couple of tears race down my face. I hear footsteps from where I came from. Knowing I had to move before being caught after curfew, I found my strength to stand and followed the hall to a room.

"Hufflepuff?" I hear in front of me. Looking up, I find the Blonde Slytherin standing there. Draco Malfoy. I learned his name quickly, because everyone kept telling me that I talk to him, but they are all just nuts. I would remember who I associate with and who I don't. Lindsay has been refusing to speak to me these past few weeks and Snowflake had been nagging me with questions.

Hearing the footsteps again behind me, Draco watched the Hall before making his way to me.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing my hand. He looked down at my shaking hand before pulling me away. I let him lead me down the hall and up a few stairs. He pushes me into a room before closing the door behind him.

"Are you going to tell me why…" He begins and turns around. My legs finally give out and they crumble under me. I feel a pair of arms catch me and lower me to the ground. I begin to cry and shake.

"Mia? Mia, what's wrong?" Draco asked. I try to pull myself out of his arms but his hold his stronger. I shake my head.

"I am fine." I cried.

"Clearly." He says under his breath.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up, "what were you doing out after curfew?"

Brushing his hand across my face to remove hairs, he answered, "Detention. You?"

"I couldn't sleep," I said and paused, "what was detention for?"

He didn't answer. My shaking stopped a bit, but it was still there. I felt my panic attack slowly fade away.

"I served detention a few times. I don't like them." I say closing my eyes.

"I think that's that point." He chuckled. My anxiety melted away as soon as he did that.

"I would have never guessed. Here I thought they are meant to be liked." I joked. Silence fell between us. This time when I pulled away from him, he let me and I sat up. I got a good look at him this time. He was mostly in the shadows of the room, but I could make out his blonde hair and his sharp facial features. Questions began to form in my head, like why didn't Lindsay introduce us. But then again I think I understood, Draco can melt anyone's heart.

Finally I break the silence, "I have been experiencing them more and more. My Panic attacks, that is. It's as though something is wrong in my head."

Draco sat there staring at me.

"I don't expect you to understand. Anyways I should go." I whisper before standing up.

"Wait, let me show you something," Draco says, standing with me. He takes a hold of my hand and pulls me towards the winding stairs. Soon I realized we were in the Astronomy Tower and we had one more flight of stairs before actually making it to the top. Draco stopped and put his finger to his lips before taking me down one level. The wood creaked above and I realized, someone else was above us.

"So you decided to show up. Smart move on your end." Lindsay said. I looked at Draco, but he waved me over.

"You are friends with my girlfriend. It's only polite to make friends with her." Matthew's voice echoes below. I looked at Draco and smiled. My boyfriend is so sweet.

"You can drop the act. What do you really want from her?" Lindsay demanded of him. This time Matthew laughed.

"What makes you think I am using her? I actually really like her clumsy, naïve quirks. It makes things interesting." Matthew replied. Lindsay didn't say a word at least not right away.

"Mia is one of a kind." Lindsay whispered harshly.

"Even your boyfriend can't resist her." Matthew replied. I looked over at Draco confused. I even slipped my hand out of his. "I hear they even snogged on the night of your return."

"It's not like that between them. Remember, you took her memories away." Lindsay brought up, "It's funny, I forgot my school bag in the room and saw you use a memory spell on the trio."

"They were going to destroy her. Wouldn't you help out a friend?" Matthew replied taking a few steps. "Or would you like the entire school to know she has a Death Eater mom who is willing to sell her daughter to your father."

"Sell? What do you mean?" Lindsay questioned.

"You mean Draco hasn't told you. Mia's first day in Europe, she saw your father." Matthew replied, "She probably doesn't remember any of it."

Lindsay didn't say anything but I am guessed she was moving from the creaks in the wood.

"My father doesn't need her. She's just a Hufflepuff. She has no ounce of evil in her." Lindsay nearly wanted to laugh.

"On the contrary, you think she is in Hufflepuff because of her own choice. They made sure she was in Hufflepuff." Matthew replied, "Sure she has the quality of a Hufflepuff, but she should be in another house."

"How do you know this?" Lindsay questioned.

"I have my sources." Matthew replied.

"Do you even love her?" Lindsay asked.

"I am a lot like my father in that way. I see that you are not; you fell in love with Malfoy. A man who couldn't love actually produced an heir that can." My boyfriend replied.

"You have done your research. You know more than the average person." Lindsay said.

"It's a hufflepuff quality. We work hard on things we care about." Matthew laughed.

"But that's where you are wrong. You don't care anything." Lindsay replied.

"I care about a lot of things actually. Anyways, how is your father?" Matthew casually changed the subject. I felt my heart break and my legs grew weak. This was unbelievable. I didn't think I was one of the things he cared about.

"He's alive and that's all I can say. I don't associate with him." Lindsay replied softly.

"Bloody hell. How stupid are you?" Matthew snapped. I was taken back. I had never seen him angry before.

"He's killed like millions of people. Why would I want him in my life?" Lindsay laughed.

"At least he wants you in his life. I never believed he could love, and yet he keeps you." Matthew spats.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay questioned.

"Tom Riddle is my father. Lindsay, you're my half-sister." Matthew replies.


	17. Chapter 16 Part one

**_A/N:_**I'm so very sorry for being late. Let's just say I met this really cute guy at work and ended up staying to do over time just to spend time with him...ooops. Buy hey, I got paid to flirt! :D So here is the first part of chapter 16. Why only the first part, because the second part is going to be one long scene you could say. If that makes any sense. I will try and update the second part tomorrow! Oh! Also check out my new story! The information about the story will be at the bottom.

**_Disclaimer: From the wizarding world of Harry Potter, I would like to thank JK Rowling for unknowing letting me used her characters and the wizarding world in which she imagined. I own nothing of her characters, but from my petty fanfiction, I do own Mia and a few minor characters I have created. The character Lindsay is not of my creation but my friend who I played countless hours of Role play with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

"I was right. You are just using her." Lindsay said, "You use her to get to me and Draco."

But I am not even friends with Draco. I felt my breath quicken before I putting my hand on the rail for support.

"Mia." Draco said and took my hand. I looked at our hands then at him. I shook my head and ran out of the room. I left the Astronomy tower as my legs carried me down the hall. I didn't go far through. My head was spinning too much to go far. Feeling someone grab my arm, they spun me around and saw a familiar blonde hair boy. I shook my head in disbelief and took a few steps back. I can't believe Matthew would do this to me, and the only person who came after me was Draco

"Mia," Draco whispered and took a few steps towards me. When I went to go run, a hand grasped my arm and pulled me in. Landing in Draco's arms, he placed his hand on my cheek and I glance up at him with teary eyes.

"Merlin's beard," Draco moaned and drew me in. He lightly places his lips on mine. At first I am taken back from it. My boyfriend, who I thought I love, just confessed to using me and now my best friend's boyfriend, who I only knew for a week now, kissed me.

That's when my head started to spun and I felt myself wanting to tip over. Pulling away, I looked at Draco. My eyes felt heavy as everything slowly went dark.

Feeling myself waking up, I move my arm and touched the side of my leg. My arms and legs felt heavy. I noticed that there was a grip on my other hand.

"She won't gain all her memories all at once but when she wakes up, she should have most of them." I heard a woman said, "Also you say she has been having panic attacks?"

"Yeah," Snowflake replied.

"It's probably a side effect. You said Matthew only did it once." The woman replied.

"As far as we knew." Lindsay said. Opening my eyes, I looked over to my left. Draco was looking out the window above me. I soon began to remembered everything. I remember first meeting him during the summer. He dropped money at my feet when I first met Hermione, who was a great help. I remember how he tied my ties for me each day before first class and he use to complain about it all the time. Even when Lindsay wasn't there, he still spoke to me and helped me out. I helped him return Lindsay's memories with the potion causing us to cuddle and then there was the incident when we snog. That kiss. My first kiss. How I remember that moment and how my feeling grew more from that day. It also came back when I asked Matthew to erase my memories. I was foolish to ask it and I didn't think he would really do it.

I squeezed Draco's hand with mine. He looked down and pulled his hand away. Standing up, he moved the white curtain exposing Lindsay, Snowflake, and the Nurse. They all turned and looked at me. Lindsay and Snowflake ran up to me but my eyes never left Draco. He turned his back and walked out.

"You're awake!" Lindsay cried.

"Thank god you woke up." Snowflake said.

"Girl's why don't you go to your common rooms. I need some time with Amelia before she can go to class tomorrow." The nurse said. The girls nodded and gave me a sad smile before leaving.

"Amelia, do you remember how many times Matthew whipped your memory?" The nursed asked. She asked me many questions but seeing how not all my memory wasn't completely there, she released me. I started back to the common room but I found myself somewhere else instead. Surprising, I found myself in the place I loved the most. The one with the most memories; next to the tree by the Black Lake. I placed my hand on the bark of the tree and closed my eyes.

After replaying some fond memories, I opened my eyes. My eyes turned away from the tree to a figure in the woods. Looking around, I walked slowly to the forest but left one hand on the tree. Licking my lips, I walked away from the tree towards the forest. Passing a few trees, I stopped before looking around. Taking a deep breath, I took another step. With a tight grip on my arm, I was pushed against a tree. With a hand over my mouth, I stared at my attacker.

"Mia," Matthew said before removing his hand.

"What are you doing? They said you left." I mumbled. He closed the gap between us before trying to place his lips on mine. I moved and he got my cheek instead. He pulled away and I turned my head back.

"You said my mom sold me to the dark lord. How?" I mumbled.

"Meet me tonight. I will tell you everything." He whispered.

"Locomotor Mortis," Someone shouted. Matthew pulled me away from the tree and we both fell onto the ground. I felt a few twigs break under me.

"Run." I whispered and pushed him away. He was gone in a black smoke. Closing my eyes, I began to wonder what I just did.

"Mia!" Draco voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Opening my eyes, I looked over at him.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco said, he put his hand on my cheek.

"I am fine. You came just in time." I bit my lip. He took a few moments before standing up fast.

"Leave." He said. Sitting up, I looked over at him.

"Draco?" I mumbled and stood up.

"Hufflepuff, leave now." Draco shouted.

"No!" I shouted back before I said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said and began to walk away. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Instantly, he pushed me up against the tree.

"This can't go on any longer." He said.

"When did it ever start?" I whispered. Not even a moment later, Draco smashed his lips on mine. It wasn't like a passionate snog like normal, instead it was more ruff and lustful.

* * *

The Serpent Within  


Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Chloe Potter...who? Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter but no one ever heard of Chloe Potter. Not until her first year at Hogwarts, when she get's sorted into Slytherin. Her fame only lasted a few month, with lots of question about why she is in a wheelchair, or how she ended up in Slytherin. People soon forgot about her or used her to get to Harry. By her fourth year, she lives behind her brother's shadow and is sick of it. She doesn't want to be known as Harry's younger sister. She wants to be known for being Chloe Potter! The girl who is amazing at potion and terrible at Transfiguration. But where do you start?

Who better to ask then Draco Malfoy. Willing to help, Draco acts as Chloe's boyfriend. As they act, they also begin to learn about each other. Draco keeps more quiet but Chloe completely let's out her past and her feelings. Soon acting isn't required for their feels became real but they refuse to acknowledge their attraction for each other. Harry even sees the attraction they have for each other and tries to pulls Chloe away from it. Except the more Harry pushes, the more she pulls away. Soon Chloe gets what she want, but like everything, there is a price to pay.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Draco M., OC, Harry P.


	18. Chapter 16 Part Two

A/N: Hello! I am sorry I am a few days late on this chapter. I sort of got so involved with my other story, I forgot to update this one. If you haven't checked out my other story, I really hope you do! :D Also I would like to say thanks the people who have been reviewing. It's been helping me a lot! :) I will try and update this story a lot faster then what I have been doing so keep a look out for it! I've notice that my chapters have been getting smaller and smaller so I am going to try making longer chapters like I have in the beginning of the story. lol Alright have a fantastic day! :)

* * *

"You said my mom sold me, how so?" I questioned. Sense I woke up, I felt like a different person. A person who knows what she wants and will get it at any cost; just like a Slytherin.

"I am doing good. I can see you are fine as ever." Matthew said, sarcastically.

"Just tell me what I need to know and I will be on my way." I said.

"Just like during the summer. One thing my father liked about you." Matthew said, "Alright I will tell you what I know, for a price though."

"Anything." I said. He told me the story about when I apparently first met you-know-who.

*Months before*

I walked into a large room. The room had book shelves lining the wall with tables and chairs close my them. A Grand piano sat in the back of the room. I felt as though I was placed back in the Victorian age. Except the air in the place seem darker and colder. Not a cold where you shiver from the winter air, but a cold that iced your bones. Something that felt like it will never be warm again.

With Clair grabbing my arm, she pulled me towards the back where the piano was before going through and arch to another room. That's when I saw him. Lord Voldemort. My body completely froze at the sight of him that when my mom pulled me, I ended up falling to the ground. I didn't look at anything in the room except him.

"I thought you said she was impressive." He spoke to my mom. Looking up, I noticed a boy behind him. A boy with black hair and very cute if I might add.

"She is the top of her class in America. Also her body can withstand many curses so as long as she's on our side, she won't speak a word to the enemy." Clair said before grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stand position.

"Anything better, or I might use an Unforgiveable Curse on her." He said.

"Father no!" The boy said. I looked towards the boy, not believing that's his son.

"Matthew leave. Haven't you disgrace me enough by being placed into Hufflepuff. You should learn a thing or two about your step sister and be placed into the right house." Voldemort said before Matthew was thrown up again the wall by a spell. Matthew scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Now anything else that is relevant before I kill her." Voldemort said. I felt my legs wanting to give out from under me but I had to keep standing for if I didn't, I knew I would get one of the Unforgiveable curses thrown at me.

"I know my daughter well enough to tell you she will be put into Slytherin, but she can also be placed into Hufflepuff." Clair said. Voldemort laughed. A combination of a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff was rare. Some even said that those type of people don't even exit.

"Go on." Voldemort said.

"I say we hid her Slytherin side. Have her get sorted into Hufflepuff and befriend the trio. She will learn everything they know and gain their trust. She can lead them straight to you." My mom said. I looked over at Clair before back at Voldemort.

"I am not doing it." I said, "There is no way you can make me do that."

Voldemort laughed before Clair brought her hand down on me. Across my face, I felt a stinging sensation where her hand hit me.

"She also has the sixth sense. She already had a premonition about the Ministry falling." Clair muttered.

"She just might be useful." Voldemort said with a smile.

*Present day*

My legs dropped from under me as my knees hit the forest floor, breaking leaves and sticks under me. I was put into Hufflepuff to be a traitor. My eyes started to swell up as I forced the tears in. Even my jaw started to quiver. I felt the urge to cry, shout, scream, and break everything in my path.

"I was assigned to keep you away from Lindsay and Draco. I made an unbreakable vow to protect you." Matthew said, sitting down by the tree. I looked up at him, confused.

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"I offered. I couldn't bare seeing something terrible happen to you. You didn't ask for this life." Matthew said.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Also this song in the story is from Carly Rae Jepson and it's called This Kiss. I will try to update as soon as I can so look forward to the update. :D Also I do want to say something. Lindsay and Draco won't stay in the relationship forever. Probably in the next few chapter they will be split up. Sadly. I just guess I have been forgetting to break if off with those too. I am sorry about that. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

It's been some weeks now sense I talked to Matthew. Everyone asked me what happened to me? Why I am so quiet? But I just smile and tell them I have things on my mind. To be honest, I had shut down. It felt as if my eyes were opened for the first time and everything I knew was a lie. Teachers tried talking to me but they also knew that I had a spell put on my mind. Only they didn't know that my mom had been doing it for years. I guess it's why I was having those panic attacks.

Rumors went around that I must be controlling the weather for the colder the days became, the more I become distant. I barely speak and I sit on my bed studying.

"Mia!" Snowflake shouted. My head shot up from my book.

"What?" I snapped. I sigh before correcting myself, "Sorry, what do you need?"

"What are you doing? It's Christmas break and you are studying!" Snowflake said.

"I know." I mumbled, looking back down.

"Anyways! I finally finished my song. You want to hear it!" Snowflake smiled. Closing my book, I smiled before giving her a nod. I remember when she started writing that song. Apparently she had been working on it sense summer.

"And please don't get mad." Snowflake said and bit her lip.

"Why would I get mad?" I asked. Snowflake smiled weakly and pulled out her guitar. She strung a few notes before singing.

I went out last night

I'm going out tonight again

Anything to capture your attention

And she's a real sweet girl

And you know I got a boy

Details we both forgot to mention

And you, I always know where you are

And you always know where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

[Chorus]

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type

And your eyes are lock and key

To my heart, tempting my confession

And you're a real hot thing

But you know I've got a boy somewhere

So can you feel the tension?

And you, I'm dancing to where you are

And your dancing to where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

[Chorus]

But if you ask me to I couldn't, I couldn't, I

You lean in closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I

But if you ask me to I couldn't, I couldn't, I

I shouldn't, I shouldn't

I don't wanna miss this kiss

[Chorus]

Finishing the song, she looked up at me before speaking, "It's because of your relationship with Draco I was able to finish the song."

Next thing I knew, tears streamed down my face and I felt like my chest was caving in. Two arms rapped around my shoulders and pulled me in. Knowing it's Snowflake, I hug her and cry. I don't even know why I was crying. All I knew was that I felt something and it's been a long time sense I had.

/\ /\ /\ /\

It was finally Christmas morning but for me it felt like another day. I wondered down the hall of the lonely castle. Not many people stay during Christmas break and I wouldn't blame them. Even I don't want to be here but it's better than facing Clare right now.

I was watching the ground when I was wondering the halls so when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room, I had no idea who it was. I tried to pull away but they ended up holding me from behind.

"Hufflepuff! Calm down." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Draco?" I said. He let go of me and I turned around.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly. After that last kiss we had, we agreed that are feelings were lust and we probably shouldn't act on them anymore. I knew my feeling were a bit more then lust but maybe it's only one sided.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Lindsay." I whispered. Draco moved some hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"I have some things I have to do first. Also I wanted to give you this." He said and pulled a book out of his bag. When I saw it, I gasped. Beauty and the Beast.

"Where did you get that? I have been missing it for months." I said and grabbed it. He let me take it and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you left it in the Slytherin common room or something." He said. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek before pulling him into another hug. Finally, I release him and held the book to my chest.

"I don't see why you like that book so much. It's a ridiculous love story too." He said.

"I have my reasons, and I find the story beautiful. Beauty falling in love with a beast. He was hated and feared yet the kindest person saw something no one else saw." I said, with my eyes fixed on him, "She saw beauty in his darkness."

"It sounds even more ridiculous when you put it that way," He smirked. I smacked him lightly in the arm.

"You are ridiculous!" I said and turned towards the door. I opened the door only 4 inches before it slammed shut.

"What are you doing?" I raised my voice and turned around. Draco stood there smirking with his hand on the door.

"Wait, the fun is just beginning." He said.

"Perv," I said.

"It's good to see you are somewhat back to normal." He said.

"I don't think things will ever be normal again." I paused, "especially me. I should probably go."

I might have said I should go but I actually had no intensions of moving. Draco moved his hand from the door.

"Leave then." He said. Typical guy.

"Fine." I turned towards the door and put my hand on the handle.

"Hufflepuff." Draco whispered. I turned around and looked at him. His gaze was above us so I followed his gaze. I felt my breath caught in my throat. Above us was a mistletoe. I couldn't take my eyes off it. A hand touched my cheek causing me to peer down at him.

"We told ourselves no," I told him.

"We can't break a Christmas tradition," he whispered. I felt my heart beat faster as he stepped closer pinning me to the door. My hand left the door knob before I touched the fabric at the end of the jacket.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't. I can't keep doing this to Lindsay." I mumbled before letting go of the fabric.

"Right." He said and took a step back. Instead of taking his hand of right away, his hand slid slowly down my cheek before his hand found the door knob. I don't move from the spot when I heard the door knob click. The song flood in my mind that Snowflake wrote. She was right, this kiss was something I can't resist. Also it's something shouldn't do but sometimes I just can't help ourselves. Maybe what I am felt for him was just lust.

Dropping my book, I grabbed Draco's jacket and pulled him in. One of his arm rapped around my waist and the other behind my head.

Just as his lips were going to touch mine, I whispered, "This has to be the last time."


End file.
